Burning Demons Within Me
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Rescue Stewart was saved 16 years ago today by none other than John Stewart. For most of his life he was a dog that was beaten, abused and ripped apart for sport. And Rescue thought that he would never be happy again, but he found happiness with the Stewart family. Now when Res and the kids are captured by the same monsters who tortured him they'll need to break out of Rescues past
1. My Name Is

**_Rescue's POV_**

My name is Rescue Stewart. I'm a parent, a house pet (To some), and a member of the JL and of course a Military search and rescue dog.

There are other names that I go by but their private you mothers!

I had just made my way to the kitchen down stairs where I saw Mari warming up her coffee.

"Mornin Mari" I say.

"Good morning Rescue" Mari smiled "Sleep well?"

"Very, thanks Mar, kids up yet?"

"In here boy" I hear John call.

I raced into the living room where I meet the boys. I was soon embraced in hugs and scratches behind the ears, my tail wagging. The boys are amazing, their so good to me.

"How's our boy doing this morning?" John asked me as I sit next to the boys on the couch

"Fun and fancy free" I laugh as John scratches my chin.

"And in other news" Said Cat Grant on the Local 4 News "The remains of the mysterious fog that was cast by Scarlett Hex also known as Spellbound which was used to smuggle illegal drugs using unregistered ships has been confiscated and cleaned up by the Young Justice League. Spellbound was arrested where a cell in Belle Reve is waiting for her, back to you Tom."

"Mari baby did you hear that?"Asked John turning to his wife.

"I sure did baby" She said sitting in an arm chair near the couch. "And I'm so very proud of you three" Mari cheered as she hugged the twins.

"Me too" I grin laying on Rex's lap.

"You boys have done so well with the Team. You're doing so much good in the world. You've made a lot of people happy, and you've made us proud of you three."

John always loved to be proud of his kids and so did I.

"Wait….me?" I asked looking quite surprised as john's attention turned to me. "No I'm just the dog, the boys deserve the credit not me."

"Yes you do Rescue, you're a part of the family, a part of the Team. You've helped save the world. You deserve praise too you're a hero." Said Mari

"You're our hero" John remarked.

"Always" Added the twins.

I'm no hero, not always anyway. But I smiled anyway to let them know what that meant to me.

"Thanks guys"

Wish that what they said was true.

"Which reminds us" Maycey said removing a something from his PJ pocket, and hands it to me. It was an envelope with my name on it.

"What's this for?" I ask opening the envelope.

"Open it and see" Grinned Rex happily.

"Ok kid ok" I laugh

I extended one of my claws and tear the top of the envelope open and remove the content.

A birthday card?

"Oh no you didn't….you guys really shouldn't have I….."

"Yeah we know that you don't like your birthday but we do so happy 19th birthday Rescue"

"Uh John please don't mention the number. It sickens me."

We al burst out laughing from my plea.

I then open the card and read it aloud.

"Rescue you are the greatest dog in the world. We love you more than anything, you're our little hero

-love the family"

At the bottom of the card were all the fam's signatures.

"Wait before you say anything, we have something for you" Mari squealed as she set a small box on my lap.

"What oh no, you guys didn't have to buy me anything"

"Don't be silly, we all wanted to. Go on now open it."

I sigh as I untie the big blue ribbon and removed the red paper, shredded the tissue and found a CD by Cage the Elephant.

"You only have "Ain't no rest for the wicked" Man so we wanted to get you the whole album."

I didn't know what to say. This was without a doubt the best birthday present I have ever received.

"Thank…..Thank you guys this is amazing thank you so much"

"Do you really like it? Asked Mari

"I love it! Thank you so much I…"

_BEEP BEEP_

"Oh sorry that's my ring" Says John looking slightly upset.

As I read the CD song list John moves to the other side of the answer the call coming in.

**_John's POV_**

Not now not a mission now!

Rescue is family, and the Stewart family never leaves a birthday for a mission.

Never.

"This is Stewart go ahead."

"John"

"Hal, how are you man?" I asked glad to see my oldest and closest friend

"Doing fine how's Rescue?"

"Also doing fine. He just opened his birthday present."

"Oh yeah the CD that the kids bought for him."

"Yeah that one he really likes it."

"Good to hear"

My stomach sank when I saw Hal give me an unpleasant look on his face.

"Oh boy" I moan rubbing my eyes. "What is it Jordan?"

"I'm sorry John, I really am, but I wanted you to hear it from me rather than someone else. I know that you wanted to spend the day with Res and the Fam."

Now I knew that the fun was over dammit!

"Batman needs all hands on deck for this one. It's happening down in Star."

"What's going on Hal?"

"Gardener reported massive numbers of rabid dogs running around down town."

"Rabid dogs?" I asked worriedly.

I turn to see that I captured the attention of my family. But Rescue was the one who looked at me with such fear in his eyes. I continued my conversation with Hal doing my best to keep my voice down.

"Who let the dogs out Jordan?"

Hal couldn't help but laugh when I asked that. I only smiles as I raised my eyebrow the look that I usually gave the kids from time to time.

"Sorry….I just…heh….Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

"Batman really needs everyone?" I sigh in disappointment.

"Yeah even the Team. There's so many running loose, I'm sorry John I tried to get Batman to let you slide but he wouldn't change his mind."

"Don't worry Hal its fine. Batman doesn't have the balls to tell me. He'd rather have someone else do his dirty work."

Jordan smiled which meant that he was trying to reassure me and my frustrations. I never really like Batman but that didn't mean that I had no respect for him because I do.

"I've already contacted the Team. See you all in the field."

The call in my ring ended there.

Great just great.

"Mari, boys" I sigh turning to face them" Sorry buddy looks like ice cream and cake will have to wait."

Res hid it well but I could tell that he was disappointed. I felt horrible.

"Don't worry about it Johnny" He smiled " Will celebrate more afterwards and will grab Torin and Jack too."

"That's perfect because we have one more gift to give you as a family."

Rescues eyes immediately widen in surprise after that, which I couldn't help but smile at.

"Alright Stewarts" I say clapping my hands together. "Let's suit up and hit the road."

_(Hope you like Chapter 1 can't wait to post Chapter 2. Don't forget to post you comments and show below)_


	2. A Bad Blast From The Past

**_Jacksons POV_**

I shouldn't be here. I'm retired with my wife and two baby boys who are barley learning to walk. Anthony and Roy need their father more than a superhero. Jazz was at home with them, they still needed me. But I had to keep my focus here and now. Had to wrap this up so I could make it to Rescue's surprise birthday party, my schedule maybe tight, but I never miss a Stewart family birthday.

And Rescue's birthday was extra special! No just because it's when he was born we actually didn't know when he was born. So we just called the day that day saved him his birthday. December 3rd to be exact and that worked for all of us!

Speaking of dogs where the Hell did all of these dogs come from? I've never seen anything like this before.

The League had called me about it an hour ago. So Roy, Courtney and I did our best to contain the dogs until backup arrived.

This is frickin crazy!

"Red duck!" I yell pulling my friend to the ground before one of the dogs could bite him.

"Thanks Green" Roy smiles as I help him back up to his feet

We both turn to see the dog twitching violently and foaming at the mouth. he whimpers in pain as he takes a few steps forward, then he backs away again. There was more fear than anger in his sad eyes, he looked so terrified.

"What's wrong with him" Red asks lowering his bow.

"No idea man" I reply running to the now collapsed dog.

He was shivering and shaking, barley breathing. His face was badly scared along with his body being badly torn up. Roy and I both examined the damage.

"What's going on Jack?"

I only shrug too distracted by the dog to say anything, these poor dogs. Who was doing this to them and why?

I looked up just in time to see another dog barreling towards Red and I. Leaping forward to attack the two of us but didn't. He was caught in a green energy field created by…..my Sister.

"You owe me one big bro" She smiles smugly as she knocks out the mad dog.

"Thanks little sis"

"You're welcome big bro…Hey Red"

"Hey T"

"This is nuts" My sister says as she helps shield the three of us from more of the clearly insane attack dogs.

"Tell me about it. Were all thinking that it's some sort of plague."

"One that only that effects dogs Star Girl?" Torin asks.

"Well yeah, but it hast effected every dog in the city. From what we've gathered all these dogs are strays." Courtney finished.

"You seen Mom and Dad little Sis?"

"No not yet big Bro did you hear that Bat's called them and the twins in? They'll be here soon with Rescue soon." Tory replied.

"Did you wrap Res's gift" I question hoping that my sister hadn't forgotten.

"Uh Hell yeah I did Bro."

"Oh yeah it's Rescues birthday" Roy smiled.

"How old again?" Courtney asked

"19" Answered Torin

"Wow, man of the house and very old."

"Uh guys you know that I love Rescue, but can we please discuss his birthday when there aren't a bunch of crazy dogs around?" I ask short of breath.

We all nod in agreement realizing that this wasn't the time or place to chat.

"Need some help?" I hear Rescue say as he races up to me and the gang.

"Hey Res you're just in time man" I smiled "Give me some paw" I say high fiving the dog.

"Happy birthday Res" Roy grinned stunning another dog.

"Oh sup Roy, hey Court."

"Can't wait for your big….Ow!"

I hit Courtney before she could say another word.

"Yo zip it girl" I snap.

"Oops" Star giggles innocently.

Courtney always did kinds stink at keeping secrets and she knew it.

**_Torin's POV_**

19 years.

Rescue turns 19 today I couldn't believe it my little man grown up, we he was already grown up when he turned 4 which is 29 in human years.

Sweetness baby sweetness.

I couldn't wait for him to open the birthday present that we bought him. It's absolutely perfect.

"To your right girly!" Rescue calls to me while he shoots another sedative dart into more dogs.

The dog hit the ground whimpering in pain then zapped unconscious just like the others.

What's happening to these dogs?

"Do not harm them" Illuminate cried as she pinned more dogs down to the ground. "Something is telling me that they are not in control of their actions."

"I think their more in danger of themselves than us!" I say.

"GL move!" Nightwing grabs me before another K9 can bite me.

"Torin are you alright?" Kaldur asked grabbing my hand

"Yeah I'm fine, just freaked, these dogs are huge."

"Victims of cross species genetics I'm sure. Notice the extended fingers the spikes on the fur and red eye color?"

Rescue's right all of these's things were noticeable. But what was having theses dogs have seizures?

That was one of many questions we all had.

"Listen Fido I don't wanna hurt ya! Why don't you just lay down and I won't put you down. I'm not gonna kill ya I could never do that to my own kind. But you get the idea WHOA!"

I leaped out of the way before the dog could strike me. But before I could stun him, he had fallen into a seizure just like the others."

"What's doing this to you man?" I ask stroking the dog's neck. "I just want you to tell me what's…..Oh my God!"

I freeze as I notice a high tech collar around the poor dog's neck. I collar I recognized all too well

"Oh no…..no no no…Oh God no!

After than a tidal wave of horrible memories rushed into my head, my mind not only remembered my past but every nightmare, every ache and pain, every ounce of blood that was either taken or poured out of me. I remembered all that and more. My whole body went numb; I was completely out of tune with the world around me.

I screamed in pain as one of the dogs attacked me from behind. I could feel his sharp claws digging into my back, his razor sharp jaws piercing my neck. He dragged me around slashing me back and forth biting down harder and harder. I yelped and squirmed in pain as I tried to get away. I was finally able to dig my claws into his side torso, which sadly only pissed him off even more. But whatever I did he refused to let go of me, I could feel my blood dripping down my neck. I had to do something quick before he tore my head off.

It wasn't until he flipped me over onto my back that I was able to reach my gun and stun him to the ground.

"No this can't be happening…who did this to you? Please tell me."

The poor animal says nothing for a few moments but then lifts his paw to point behind me; I looked in the direction and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Round up those damn dogs! Who the Hell let the fleabags out of their cages" A man yelled.

Oh no he can't be, he's in jail wasn't he?

"Were so sorry Mr. Boxer" One Handler said as he restrained one of the hounds "Someone must have deactivated their collars."

"I don't care how you idiot! I care whom" Boxer screamed as he shocked a helpless female dog to the ground.

Ok now that son of a bitch pissed me off.

"Hey you scared faced jerk" I yell over to the man. "Leave the lady alone" I growl through my teeth.

"What the Hell? A talking dog? And he ain't one of mine now isn't that funny?"

"Gotta say he looks familiar boss you sure he ain't one of ours?"

"Only one way to find out" Boxer explained "Check em"

"You got it boss" The Handler walked up to me with a restrain rod in one hand and an electro staff in the other. I quickly dogged his attempt to subdue me by biting down hard on his leg.

"AHHH! You little Bastard let go of me!" The man shrieked as he tried to shake me off of him, but that only made me bite down even harder and I refused to let go.

He finally got me off when he zapped me, grabbing his leg in pain.

"You stupid little Cur." He hollered.

"You can't call me that man, you haven't gotten to know me yet douchebag" I cackle loudly.

This was interrupted by me being collared and knocked to the ground. I reach for my pistol and successfully knock out four of Boxers goons. I got back to my feet running towards Boxer snarling and growling.

"Whoa bad dog." said one of the handlers as he restrains me around my neck.

The rod around my neck tightened as I tried to get away. The metal hurt strangling me, I soon found it hard to breath, but my rage grew with every pull and tug.

I hook my teeth tightly around the metal rod and swung the handler to the ground, pinning him down, staring him dead in the eyes with such anger in my own.

"Who the Hell are you?" The terrified man asked.

"Don't cha remember me? I'm the pup that you took away from his family remember?" I grin happily when the handler screams in pain after I bite down on his shoulder.

I let go when another handler pulls me down and removed me sleeve.

"Hey Boss you were right this is one of ours"

"What's his number?" Boxer demanded walking over to me smiling his usual horrible smile.

"K9S6A42…..But he's an R.O.F Boss."

"Doesn't matter collar him then bring him in with the others!"

I cry in pain as the collar pierces my neck and locks tight. This is just like what happened when I was a few months old, and now it was happening again.

"Get the Hell off of me Maggot!" I yell still struggling to get away "LET ME GO!"

"RESCUE!" I hear the twins yell

"Maycey, Rex No!" I yell pushing the twins back as I'm electrocuted and dragged away.

The twins fight off as many off as many handlers as they can I was so proud of how the two of them were working together. The pride was snatched from me when the twins were both collared and cuffed.

"NO!" I scream as I made my way to the boys. "Leave them alone!" I shout biting another handler which only resulted in my getting shocked again.

Man I really hate these things.

Torin and Jack were also collared moments later when they tried to help; they went down but not without a fight. They were punching and kicking did whatever they did to get away but they were soon overpowered.

No no no no.

This can't be happening again. Please not again I can't go back there I can't!

The juice on the shocks grew and grew every few seconds. I watched in horror as my kids screamed in pain. And I couldn't do a single thing to help them.

All of us only screamed louder and louder until finally my mind blacked into nothing, and I blacked out.

Worst Birthday ever!


	3. Old Wounds

**_Jackson's POV_**

I've been drunk once before and woke up with a killer hangover. But the pain I was feeling in my head was probably even worse.

It took me a few minutes but my sigh eventually went back into focus. I saw Torin and the twins laying next to me they were out cold and so was Rescue.

I mustered all the strength I could until I was able to crawl to crawl over to Torin. I tightly grip her shoulder.

"T….Torin" I say almost in a whisper "Torin" I say louder trying to get my voice back. "Wake up."

My little sister moans softly, steadying herself on her hands.

"Jack…Jackson? What the Hell happened, where are we?" She asked weakly

"I have no idea" I reply as I wake the twins.

"Ah what hit me? Asked Rex sitting back up.

"Where are we?" Added Maycey.

"Were in Hell."

The four of us all turned to see that it was Rescue who was talking. His weapons had been removed from his vest and holsters and he was handcuffed like the rest of us.

"Rescue what's going on?" I questioned the dog worriedly noticing that our rings and equipment have been confiscated.

"Were in Hell Jack, my Hell." Rescue replied standing on his hind legs.

Were in Hell? Right now it only looked like we were in a cell, which we were.

Electronic bars with key card locks. This is why I'm retired. And with everything going on right now I should have stayed retired.

"Res I won't ask again man. Where are we?"

"You're in purgatory of course." A man answered before Rescue could.

He walked over to Rescue to get a better look at him.

He knelt down moving his eyes around Rescue examining him but why?

He smiled so evilly at Rescue who only growled at him.

"Well well well, my old friend."

"I ain't your friend you sick bastard" Res yelled snarling his fangs through the metal bars, trying so incredible hard to get through.

I have never seen Rescue so angry in my life. It was actually pretty scary.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I pulled Rescue away from the bars.

"Jeremiah Boxer, pleasure to meet you."

The five of us only stare the man down not responding to his greeting.

"So sorry to bring you here under these forgivable circumstances"

"Dude you electrocuted and dragged us here against our will. I'm pretty sure that's pretty UNforgivable!" Rex glared.

"You four weren't our target." Boxer said unlocking the cell.

"Then who was?" Sis asked angrily.

"Me Girly"

The four of us all look in shock at our poor little German Sheppard.

"The mutt's right. You see you all stole something that belongs to me. Him" Boxer pointed straight to Rescue.

"That thing is my property. I paid for him therefore he's mine."

"Say what?" Torin shouts facing Boxer. "Rescue ain't no one's property and he sure ain't yours bud." She snapped.

**_Torin's POV_**

Who the frick did this jackass think he is?

Calling my boy property.

Calling him his.

Disgusting!

"Listen baby" Boxer smiled grabbing me by my arm. "That cur over there is worth a lot of money to me, so hand him over."

"Don't you dare baby me dumb ass. And Rescue ain't worth nothing to you. But he means everything to us."

I couldn't believe this guy had the nerve to talk to me like that. And the nerve to talk to Rescue my Rescue like that.

What a dick!

"Now let me go" I demanded struggling to loosen his grip on me.

Had to admit I was a little surprised when he did as I ordered. But he let go only to strike me hard against my face knocking me to the ground. My cheek it stung but I didn't get a damn.

"Torin!" Rescue shouted as he and the boys ran to my side. "Girly are you…?"

"I'm fine Rescue don't worry." I smile standing up.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you son of a bitch." growled Rescue.

"Quiet down you little cur" Boxer snarled as he motioned for two guards wearing protective gear into the cell. They immediately restrained Rescue clasping the rods around his collar making sure he had very little mobility.

The boys and I are then also restrained.

"No leave them alone!" Res lashes out "Don't you dare hurt them."

We didn't know where they were talking us but I had to admit I was a little afraid to find out.

The cuffs we were wearing were much more high tech than the others I've seen. Three key locks, made of solid steel that covered our hold hands so we weren't even able to move our fingers. Very effective cuffs, only really thought that when I wasn't the one wearing them.

Aw Irony it's a beautiful thing.

Sometimes.

We were brought down a narrow hallway no wider than an arm's length apart, which cages on each side.

Rescue led the line followed by Jackson the twins then me just after the twins.

I carefully watched the scum bags behind me weapons ready to shoot me down if I tried anything funny.

Boxer was head of Rescue, still looking him over in amazement.

While the five of us examine the cells they were quite and appeared empty.

"What's with all the empty WHOA!"

I managed to grab Rex just in time before a massive dog the size of a hippo took his head off.

"Wow" He breathed "Thanks big sis."

"No prob little bro."

"Rex buddy are you alright ahhh!" Res cries out when he's struck hard on the side of his head by a spiked baton.

A wave of fury washed over my brothers and I as we watched the blood drip from the wound.

I was horrified.

"What are you doing to these dogs Boxer" Jack asked.

"The same thing that I've done to your little cur."

"Keep calling me a cur jackass. It just makes me hate you more." Snarled Res

"Wait hold up. You and your groupies are the ones who did this stuff to Rescue?" I asked afraid to get an honest answer.

"Rescue?" Boxer laughed loudly "That's what they call you?"

"It's what I call myself and what they call me. You don't get to maggot."

"Shut it cur or I'll have the boy's muzzle you."

"Typical Boxer having your drones do your dirty work."

"Down mutt" one handler says striking Rescue again. More of his blood hits the ground he slightly moans flaring his teeth.

But then he shows no response.

"Your mutt along with many others were the first to witness the lengths of cross species genetics. Heightened agility, strength, intelligence, speed, cyber enhancements, enhanced flexibility, and the ability to multiple languages including English. We did this all for one reason and one reason only."

"Exsperimentation for scientific purposes." Maycey asked.

"What who's the idiot who told you that? No we use them for sport."

My stomach lurched as those words existed Boxers mouth.

Sport!

"Sport? Like what…dog fights?"

"Of course you stupid kid. That cur was one of my best dogs, he made me rich."

"Dog fights?" Jack asked looking at Res with fear on his face.

"What?" Boxer smiled as he dragged my brothers and I into another cell. But not Rescue along with us.

"You mean the mutt never told you that he was a brutal merciless killing machine?"

I felt like I was gonna be sick. How could Rescue keep a secret like this from us and why? Didn't he trust us?

"Rescue?"

"Everyone has their version of hell. Welcome to mine."

"Take him downstairs for processing" Boxer ordered his men.

"No not processing. Let me go you bastards let me go! LET ME GO!"

He tried so hard to get away from them as they dragged him into the elevator. His claws leaving marks behind him as he tries to drag his way out with all his might.

"NO! What are you going to do to him?"

"I intend to open some old wounds and maybe a few new ones while I'm at it." The mad man smiled as he joined his associates in the elevator.

"RESCUE!" We all yelled bagging on the cell bars.

"Stay calm kids, don't worry about me. I'll see you soon everything's going to be alright I promise."

We all watched terrified as the doors to the elevator close and Rescue is no longer visible.

Oh my God no!


	4. Processing

**_Rescue's POV_**

And then the next door on my left.

I remembered these buildings so well I could walk em blind folded. Buy which facility I was in I didn't know. The kids and I could be anywhere in the world and that was defiantly a problem.

Had to get back to the kids, luckily I have escaped these prison camps over 46 times and 11 dog shelters in the 3 years that I was locked up here and also 8 prisons when I was locked up for petty theft by police in 8 different countries. Was really funny when the cops arrested me they didn't know what to do. But I only stole and pick pocketed because the Alphas needed it, food water, supplies. I couldn't leave them any of them behind.

Point is I can bust in and out of anywhere. I wasn't worried about me; I was worried about the kids. If Boxer and his goons hurt them in any way I'll make him bleed.

The guards remove the restraints from my wrists but leave them on my neck.

They then stripped me of my uniform and weapons, and then hosed me down until I stood there, a naked shivering wet dog.

The goons then drag me into the processing room and bound me tightly to an examination table.

Painful memories rushed into my head. I tried so hard to push them out of my mind and try to focus on something else something good.

Like the kids, they were after all what kept me sane…most of the time anyway.

But the memories were pouring in like water into a glass.

The room was just as dark as I remember it. I remembered the possesses that were used years ago. Tall men in yellow coats and masks administering the treatments and drugs on the dogs and on me.

"Here's the thing Cur. I wasn't expecting to find you in Star City. But I'm very glad I did.

"What were you doing in Star anyway?" I asked fighting my restraints.

"I was moving dog's to another sporting arena in Star when some dumbasses set all the Cur's loose."

"Heh sounds like your losing your edge maggot" I laugh slyly

Boxer smiled when I was silenced by an electric stun to my chest.

"Jeremiah Boxer never loses his edge, never you little Cur!" He bragged proudly. "I have over 200 new dogs. Many are ready for fights and many are winners. But you, you were the best of the best. My best fighter, how do you feel about being the best again?"

I cackled loudly at the question.

"Ah hah! I'm happy Boxer, I have a family who loves me and I love them. I have a good life a spectacular life. And you think I'd throw it all away just to be your top dog again? Heh you don't know a damn thing." I scoff.

"See they don't treat me like vermin at home. They don't treat me like an animal, like a dog. They treat me like family. I'm a Stewart; I'm one of a kind. There ain't nothing like me in this whole damn word that's just how unique I am. You sick bastard."

"You have a lot of pride dog!"

"I'm a Stewart were born with it."

"Do those kids upstairs have it too?"

"Of course they do. AND IF YOU TOUCH THEM BOXER I'LL MAKE YOU PAY MAGGOT!"

"Well it looks like you still have some fight left in you. But it's buried deep inside; let's see if we can bring it out shall we?"

With the snap of his fingers Boxer summoned his Butchers. The men in the yellow coats and, four of them walked into the room wheeling over trays of equipment with them.

I stood my ground trying hard not to show my fear, my pain. But I was afraid, I was very afraid.

"Turn him inside out, make him bleed, make him afraid!" Boxer laughed as he left me alone with the Butchers.

They all removed small scalpels from their equipment trays.

They move closer and closer to me.

I don't cry out as they carve their blades into me. I refused to satisfy them with my pained hallows. I curl my lips as I force the pain into my throat and my tears back with it.

As each and every blade dug into my skin, followed by random brutal electric charges. But still I made no sound; I refused to swallow my Stewart pride. It and the kids were all that were keeping me going now


	5. Rescuing Rscue

**_Rex's POV_**

3 hours! I think to myself as I pace the cell for the 3048th time.

"What do you think there doing to him?" My brother asked as he sat next to Tory.

"I don't know little bro." Sis said wrapping her arm around Mace.

As we al watched Jackson finish examining the cell.

"Well its official there's no way out of here." Jack groaned as he sat back down on the floor.

"RAAAAHHHH!" I scream forcefully kicking the cell wall.

"I hate sitting here. Rescue needs!"

"Rex calm down man." Jack ordered as he made me sit my butt down.

"We all need to calm down. Jack any use with the comlinks?"

"No luck Tory it's still jammed."

"Damn it! So we can't call the team or the League and we don't know where the Hell we are?"

"Looks that way little sis."

"Unbelievable" Torin groaned slamming her fist against the wall. "We have to do something we have to…."

"Shut up you little bitch" One guard yelled to Torin.

"Excuse me?" She asked angrily.

"You heard me bitch quiet down before I….AHHH!"

"The four of us all stood to see what had happened. The guard had been attacked knocked out by…a dog?

"Stay down douchbag" The dog smiled swiping the key card from the guard's belt.

"Hello mates don't panic I'm here to help you." Said the male dog as he opened the cell down and letting us out.

"You can talk too?" Jack asked the dog removing our cuffs.

"This surprising?" The Great Dane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it's just that our dog can talk too."

"Your dog? He wouldn't happen to have a German Sheppard with a cross around his neck would he?"

"That's him! That's him!" I jump up excitedly.

"I'm meeting a group of my best agents to retrieve him and a few others." The Dane explained.

"Why?" Maycey asked as we made our way down the hall.

"Because that's what we do rescue dogs from these awful facilities. We've done it for the past 19 years, when this scum bags first started the dog fights and experiments. Look I can't explain everything now our best bet is to rescue the dogs your friend then get back to the shelter."

"Sounds like a plan" Says Tory "But what's your name dude?"

The Great Dane turned his smiling face towards us.

"Zeus" He says

**_Elsewhere_**

**_OPD (Open Character Dialogue)_**

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes Jammer this is now open up the door. And try not to raise the alarm. I don't want to be thrown into another cage for weeks."

"Gee Cleo if you're so smart why don't you do it?"

"Oh come on don't start again you two."

"Zip it Hard Core" Cleo snapped while she opened her comlink. "Cleo to Zeus were at the Cell waiting for you we've already set the other hounds free."

"Good I have the Hummeds. ETA 2 minutes" Replied Zeus.

"Hummeds?" Torin asked her older brother.

"Sorry nothing personal" Zeus grinned.

Moments later the group arrives at the cell where Rescue was being held. Three other dogs were waiting for us.

"Jammer, Cleo, Hardcore! What is taking so long this door should be open and theses dogs should be in the shelter!" Zeus barked

"I'm having trouble with the door, I just need to bypass six more…."

"Move" Zeus says pushing Jammer out of the way and swiping the key cards and opening the door

"Or we could just do that" Sighed Jammer as he put away his tools.

The door swung open, we were horrified at what we saw next. I couldn't breathe.

Torin's POV

I've never seen a horror movie before, I never plan to. Never had the stomach for it, but now I was experiencing one first hand.

"Rescue!" I gasped in almost a whisper.

There he was strapped to the table on his stomach. Arms pulled back tight behind his back, hi back legs pulled in front of his body, mouth muzzled, tail dripping red blood like a dripping paint brush. There were multiple needles in his back along with even more scarring not only on his face but also his face and legs. He wasn't moving I couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"Rescue! Oh my God!" I scream running to Res along with my brothers the dogs soon follow.

"Rescue?" I heard Hardcore ask.

"Rescue? I need you to say something, please man please" Jackson begged as he and I broke Rescues restraints and muzzle while the twins removed the needles and wires from his body.

Jack and I gripped tightly and set his down on the ground. His head on my lap.

"Rescue wake up."

"Wake up" Begged the twins.

I had never seen Rescue so damaged, so broken, so bloody so. I wanted nothing more than to see his little brown eyes open again. I stroked his ears so carefully they weren't as soft as they use to be. They were rough and bristled from the dried blood.

Come on Res give me a sign here, give me something please.

We all gasped when Rescue moved his head

"Hey…Hey Res" I breath looking down at the wounded pup. He said nothing but his eyes were open.

"Rescue!"

I was so happy when the dog's eyes met mine.

"Oh my god!" I smiled, tears streaming down my face 'He's ok, he's alright" We all cheer and hold the pup so tightly, and so happy to see him alive.

"You….you came back for me?" He asked his voice so weak.

"Of course we did dude, were family." Smiled Maycey whipping tears from his eyes.

"You…shouldn't have."

"Screw that logic" I snapped "We love you Rescue and we wouldn't leave you behind like Maycey said were family."

"Amen" The boys cheered

Rescue lightly smiles hug him again so happy to see the heart of the Stewart family still holding on.

**_Rex's POV_**

"Uh guys we have a problem" Called Jammer "The yellow coats are coming back, we have to…oh never mind."

We all turn to see the yellow coats standing in the door way.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Said one

"Someone call security!" Yelled another.

"Hard core make an opening please!" Cried Zeus, as he wrapped one of Rescue's arms around his shoulder.

"With pleasure Zeus!" Hardcore smiled removing his Rotary blaster cannon from his back clip and aiming it at the yellow coats.

"Eat this! Yellows!" The gray Pit bull yelled as he pulled the trigger basting the four yellow coats to the ground. One by one they fall to the ground.

"I've got him" He said wrapping another one of Rescues arms around his shoulder.

"Let's move people" Ordered Zeus. "More of them will be coming. Cleo contact the Shelter tell them were heading back."

"Already on it"

"Come on dogs let's go!"

More than 20 other dogs began to follow as Zeus led us feather down the basement until we were at the entrance a large metal door.

"What's this?" My big brother asked.

"The freezer!" Cleo smiled.

The door swung open after Jammer put in the codes to a door underneath a cupboard inside the freezer. Three of the dogs pushed the cupboard aside to reveal a trap door underneath.

"Hold up" Said Zeus knocking three times on the door, and a female Border collie opened the hatch.

"Hey Lucy." Called Hardcore "Stuck on guard duty again?"

"You would know Core you put me here." She glared angrily. "And its Lu not Lucy."

"Riiiiiiiight" Hardcore replied eyebrow raised.

"Hey Zeus" Lu smiled turning to the Great Bane.

"Oh hi Lu"

"Ey ya enough with talking, move" Cleo snaps as she moves down the stairs.

"Who are the hummeds?"

"It's ok Lu there with us" Zeus replied heading down the stairs. "Everyone down"

"Rescue first" Torin said as she helped ease Res down as Jackson carries him down the stairs.

"I've got him" Jack smiled, holding Rescue tight in his arms. The rest of the dogs went down, then the twins then me. The passage way was larger than I had expected and it was cold. The ceiling was lightly lit and damp.

"Follow us mates!" Hardcore motioned for us to follow. "Freedoms at hand."

The dogs take off racing down the hall. While the ten of us walked, slowly making our way down. Jackson keeping a firm hold on Rescue.

"We have a med team that can look at Rescue. Cleo call ahead and let Collins know we have an LT."

"Already on it" Cleo said as she ran ahead.

This was raising so many questions how did theses dogs know Rescue? And how come we've never heard of them? Rescue had a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up.

At least I hope he wakes up.

Come on Rex stop it!

This is Rescue I'm talking about and he never goes down without a fight. But seeing the condition he was in, it looked like he couldn't fight back. And that terrified me


	6. Saving Rescue

**_Jackson's POV_**

"Doc!" We got an LT" Jammer yells as I set Rescue on the ground gently not wanting to cause him more pain.

"Heart beats lowering where the Hell is Collins?" Zeus shouts grabbing an unconscious Rescues paw. I thought it would be pretty funny, a little dog doctor taking care of Rescue but I really wish it was a human doctor or even batter Chloe, Jason, Rihanna or any other of the Guardians, But a doctor is a doctor and a dog one is better than none at all…I guess.

"Zeus stop yelling I'm here and….oh my."

Ok so the doctor wasn't a dog doctor. Thank God, but now I was really confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Torin asked as the doctor looked over Rescue.

"Doctor Frank Collins." The man replied.

"You're a human doctor?" Maycey asked

"What were you expecting me to be a bull dog?" Collins smiled

None of us responded to this cause we were too worried about Rescue.

"Can…..can you help him?" Rex asked nervously holding Rescues head.

"He's in pretty bad shape but I'll do what I can. Harmony, R2 bring a stretcher and prep tent 6 we have a major LT. It's Rescue."

Within moments R2 and Harmony arrive with what Collins asked for.

"Hey Doc whata we go here?" R2 asked while Zeus and Hardcore laid Res on the stretcher as Harmony secures a respirator around his mouth.

"Multiple bruises, scarring, a few cracked bones and heart rate is slowing." Collins replied hooking up a saline bag to Rescues arm.

"We saved 20 more dogs they also need med care."

"Take them to tents 4,5,7." Ordered Collins as he wheeled Rescue away, we only saw Rescue turn his attention to us for a few seconds then he was gone.

"Don't worry kids, Rescue's a survivor always has been." Hardcore assured us.

"We know" Rex glared angrily. "But what we don't know is who all of you are. Start talkin."

Zeus, Cleo, Jammer and Hardcore all look at one another with surprised looks on their faces.

"Rescue never told about us?" Cleo asked

"Yes he did." I say."Don't you boys remember? Rescue told us about a group of brave dogs who escaped and destroyed the purgatory facility in New York 19 years ago Res was a part of that team…..ow" I stopped when Torin elbowed me.

"Jackson Mace and Rex don't know about that remember Res never told them." She whispers angrily.

Oh man way to go Jackson!

"Told us what Tory?" Rex asked.

"Nothing! It….It looks like Rescue has a lot of explaining to do with all of us." I sigh.


	7. The Alphas

**_Torins POV_**

They called the place the Shelter. A safe haven for the dogs that are saved from purgatory, once at the Shelter everyone had a choice they could stay and fight the good fight to take the butchers down as they called them or they could escape into the world to a town where a animal shelter was and try to get taken into a nice family who would love and respect them forever. Both seemed nice.

The group called themselves the Alphas short for the alpha dogs. And the Shelter was their base of operation. I had to admit that the place could be worse/ It was warm, little food and a roof over their heads…..well sorta.

The Shelter was under the facility's storm drain which when it rained would occasionally flood. Jammer explained that he created a drainage system to drain the water out, which resulted in the floor receiving only an inch of rain in the shelter. Everyone inside slept in tents which rested on elevated boards that lifted them away from the ground, so that water could not enter while they were sleeping.

The tech dogs were able to find a way to feed electricity to the Shelter, from the rest of the building. But food was harder to get. The kitchens as they told us were heavily guarded and almost impossible to get to. So they had to eat from…..you guessed it the trash. The leftover's that the butchers didn't eat.

I could believe this, theses poor dogs, so damaged, so hurt, bleeding and starving to death. Yet they stayed to fight the people who have damaged, hurt, bled and starved them.

All they wanted was a little pay back, was that so wrong? I knew we had to help them.

"So your Rescues owners?" Hardcore growled as he lit a fire.

"No we're his family" I snap.

"Adoption family" Jackson added then sitting down.

"So Rescue found a home after all? That lucky son of a gun." Smiled Jammer

"Didn't any of you?"

"Nah kid after we were saved by those Marines we couldn't abandon each other." Zeus explained "Once we were dropped off at a rescues helter and finished having doctors look us over we escaped and found one another and reassembled the Alphas. Dedicating to fighting the scum that had taken us from our families and friends, to make them as miserable as we once were. Wouldn't you want to do the same if you were in our positions?"

My brothers didn't answer yes as quickly as I had because that is what I wanted for the longest time, to hurt the people who had hurt me and make them sorry. So I know exactly what these poor pups are going through.

I tried not to focus on myself and think of Rescue although not wanting to think about what he went through just a few hours ago it made my heart hurt so badly. What was taking so long? He must be hurt really bad. Oh god please let him be ok let my little man be alright please.

**_Rescue's POV_**

Someone please kill me! I thought to myself as another of my gushing red scars finished getting stitched up.

I couldn't take anymore. The pain was too intense. My whole body felt like it was going to fall apart and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. My heart beat was pounding in my head and with every beat it felt as if my heart would explode. I wanted to die, so badly I wanted to die.

But I couldn't the kids needed me. I couldn't give up on them. But the pain god damn the pain.

Let me die.

No please god don't let me die.

The kids, my kids need me.

I didn't know what was going on, I only heard faded voices and my vision was so fogged and blurry I couldn't tell if they were real or just a figment of my imagination?

Someone please help me!

PLEASE!

Needled sticking in me, moving through my flesh, stitching my bloody gashes. I couldn't prove it but my heart kept I know it was.

I've died before 18 times actually.

Now…19…20…21…..22

Please stop! Please stop me from dying I don't want to die anymore I can't stand it! Can't take it.

I can't stand it!

Make it stop please make it stop! I'm so sick of dying and sick of living, each one caused me more pain than the other. Each was a living hell.

What have I done to deserve to this? Something I did? Something I said? I couldn't think of anything why was this happening to me? I could feel my retractable claws digging into the ground as my pain along with my claws escalated. I could feel myself being barely able to breathe I was now gasping for air. I could feel it coming.

I was going to die again, god knows if this time I wake up. Pease let me wake up I can't die again each time its more painful than the last. I gasped as my eyes began to roll into the back of my head as I felt my heart stop.

Please let me wake up.

Somebody please help me!


	8. The Shelter

**_(So close guys to posting my Young justice movie just two more full stories to go)_**

**_Torins POV_**

They called the place the Shelter. A safe haven for the dogs that are saved from purgatory, once at the Shelter everyone had a choice they could stay and fight the good fight to take the butchers down as they called them or they could escape into the world to a town where a animal shelter was and try to get taken into a nice family who would love and respect them forever. Both seemed nice.

The group called themselves the Alphas short for the alpha dogs. And the Shelter was their base of operation. I had to admit that the place could be worse/ It was warm, little food and a roof over their heads…..well sorta.

The Shelter was under the facility's storm drain which when it rained would occasionally flood. Jammer explained that he created a drainage system to drain the water out, which resulted in the floor receiving only an inch of rain in the shelter. Everyone inside slept in tents which rested on elevated boards that lifted them away from the ground, so that water could not enter while they were sleeping.

The tech dogs were able to find a way to feed electricity to the Shelter, from the rest of the building. But food was harder to get. The kitchens as they told us were heavily guarded and almost impossible to get to. So they had to eat from…..you guessed it the trash. The leftover's that the butchers didn't eat.

I could believe this, theses poor dogs, so damaged, so hurt, bleeding and starving to death. Yet they stayed to fight the people who have damaged, hurt, bled and starved them.

All they wanted was a little pay back, was that so wrong? I knew we had to help them.

"So your Rescues owners?" Hardcore growled as he lit a fire.

"No we're his family" I snap.

"Adoption family" Jackson added then sitting down.

"So Rescue found a home after all? That lucky son of a gun." Smiled Jammer

"Didn't any of you?"

"Nah kid after we were saved by those Marines we couldn't abandon each other." Zeus explained "Once we were dropped off at a rescues helter and finished having doctors look us over we escaped and found one another and reassembled the Alphas. Dedicating to fighting the scum that had taken us from our families and friends, to make them as miserable as we once were. Wouldn't you want to do the same if you were in our positions?"

My brothers didn't answer yes as quickly as I had because that is what I wanted for the longest time, to hurt the people who had hurt me and make them sorry. So I know exactly what these poor pups are going through.

I tried not to focus on myself and think of Rescue although not wanting to think about what he went through just a few hours ago it made my heart hurt so badly. What was taking so long? He must be hurt really bad. Oh god please let him be ok let my little man be alright please.

**_Rescue's POV_**

Someone please kill me! I thought to myself as another of my gushing red scars finished getting stitched up.

I couldn't take anymore. The pain was too intense. My whole body felt like it was going to fall apart and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. My heart beat was pounding in my head and with every beat it felt as if my heart would explode. I wanted to die, so badly I wanted to die.

But I couldn't the kids needed me. I couldn't give up on them. But the pain god damn the pain.

Let me die.

No please god don't let me die.

The kids, my kids need me.

I didn't know what was going on, I only heard faded voices and my vision was so fogged and blurry I couldn't tell if they were real or just a figment of my imagination?

Someone please help me!

PLEASE!

Needled sticking in me, moving through my flesh, stitching my bloody gashes. I couldn't prove it but my heart kept I know it was.

I've died before 18 times actually.

Now…19…20…21…..22

Please stop! Please stop me from dying I don't want to die anymore I can't stand it! Can't take it.

I can't stand it!

Make it stop please make it stop! I'm so sick of dying and sick of living, each one caused me more pain than the other. Each was a living hell.

What have I done to deserve to this? Something I did? Something I said? I couldn't think of anything why was this happening to me? I could feel my retractable claws digging into the ground as my pain along with my claws escalated. I could feel myself being barely able to breathe I was now gasping for air. I could feel it coming.

I was going to die again, god knows if this time I wake up. Pease let me wake up I can't die again each time its more painful than the last. I gasped as my eyes began to roll into the back of my head as I felt my heart stop.

Please let me wake up.

Somebody please help me!


	9. Old Friends

**_Torins POV_**

"Well most of us never knew our families. The butchers breed the dogs and wait until their big enough to go through the treatments here." Zeus explained stirring the fire. "I went through the treatments when I was just 2 years old in human years. Cleo was three months, Jammer 12 weeks, Hardcore 10 weeks."

"And Rescue?" The twins asked.

The Alphas hesitated I could see that they were debating if they wanted us to learn this information. But Hardcore finally speaks up.

"2 weeks old." He sighs heavily shifting his feet in the ground.

It was now official Rescues childhood sucked. Oh god Res what did these guys do to ya buddy? I think to myself pulling my knees up to my chest.

"How did you all meet Res?" Jackson asks folding his arms.

"He saved us all from pretty bad situations." Cleo said her Spanish accent showing through. "Saved me after my first year.

"I met him in a processing cell; we busted out a day later." Said Zeus.

"I met him when I was tampering with one of the elevators. I helped him figure out how to jam it so that the Butchers couldn't start processing some disobedience dogs. Those jerks were stuck in that lift for six hours it was great." Jammer laughed.

"Is that why they call you Jammer?" Maycey wondered

"Yeah that's how I picked up the name and it instantly stuck."

"Rescue always joked about how I barked orders like a god so that's why I'm called Zeus."

Everyone then turns to Hardcore who is sitting silent.

"Fine" He sighed "Rescue saved me from an examination room, where the Butchers had overdosed me on adrenaline and my heart beating uncontrollably , but he was able to give me something to stabilize me get my heart back to normal and it worked. The drugs were gone but for some reason I'm still hyper active. But I was always Hardcore when I was hipper active so that's why they call me Hardcore."

"Sweeeeet." Said Rex.

"So you're not a dog you're a robot so what's your story?" I ask the little robot sitting next to me.

"My designation is Z.A.T, which stands for Zoologist, Anatomy, Technicians. I was designed by Rescues Father to defend and protect him. It my programming to keep him safe."

"Wait hold up…..Rescues dad?" Jackson and I both ask

"Rescue had a daddy?" The twins gasp

Wow Res really had a hell of a lot of explaining to do I was furious.

"Your dog is incredible." Spoke HC "He helped us all with our horrible experiences. Seems like that's all he's ever done is rescue people he's a saint that's what he is."

"Is that why he calls himself Rescue?" I asked.

"Si." Said Cleo.

"We've all chosen our name because we didn't want Humeds naming us. We wanted to name ourselves." Explained Zeus.

"What are Humeds exactly? Jack questioned the Alphas.

"We'll tell you all later." Sighed Zues

"Then can you at least tell us everything that Rescue went through here?" I ask hopeful for answers.

"Sorry kid." Began Hardcore. "But Res is going to have to tell you that himself."

Sadly I knew that the Pit pull was right. Until Res wakes up all four of us are going to be completely in the dark.

**_Rescues POV_**

I could feel my muscles as my eyes inched open slowly and my head spins rapidly as I tried to move, it hurt so badly, so I quickly lied back down to try and stop the pain and get my head back together. So I waited for the pain to die down, waiting to wake up from this horrible nightmare and find myself in my bed back home in Star with my family.

It's hard to describe death.

Dying

But waking up from it that's easier to describe, it's just like waking up ready to start another day. But that wasn't what it felt like to me. I was gasping for air to return to my lungs again. Waking up hurt my whole body hurt. Even my eyes felt same as they slowly inched open, my vision was so screwed up. I couldn't see a frickin thing my head was still spinning as I eased myself up which only results in me laying back down

I listen to the unfamiliar voices in the background.

"Scarring will heal eventually."

"Cracked ribs will take longer along with the bruises."

"Bloods all cleaned up."

Damn why can't I get up?

"Rescue." I hear a faint voice call to me. "Rescue can you hear me?"

Who the hell is calling me? Where am I and what the fricks going on?

Come on you stupid eyes work damn it! Get up Rescue get us.

"Rescue?"

My eyes then instantly snapped opened to normal. I look al over me very slowly not to put more strain on myself, what's going on?

"Rescue can you hear me?" The voice asked me again I turned my head to see….

"Who the hell are you?" I ask not recognizing the man in front of me.

"Easy there." The man says making me lay back down and pulling my blanket up around my neck, keeping me warm.

"It's alright Rescue go back to sleep."

My vision blared as I close my eyes and go back to sleep.


	10. Old Dogs

**_Z.A.T's POV_**

I was so nervous I thought my head was going to explode. What if Rescue did not recover? I was created to protect him. If he died I would not have a purpose, I could not allow that.

"I should be in there." I say as I pace the ground.

"Chill out Z.A.T Res is gonna be fine." Sighed Hardcore.

"Easy for you to say you weren't the one designed to watch over him." I snap.

"No! I was designed to kill." The pit bull growled "We all were designed to kill. And so was Rescue."

I sighed deeply realizing that H.C was right. These dogs have been through much more than I have. Drugged, abused, beaten, broken, torn apart, and picked on, ripped open starved. That was immoral and unfair they all did not deserve any of that.

"I'm sorry Core." I say "You are correct. You have all suffered."

"But you helped save us." Smiled Cleo.

"And many other dogs." Added Zeus.

"Everyone except her." I sighed sadly looking down at my feet.

"Place was coming down." Cleo said patting my shoulder. "Nothing could be done.

"But how are we going to tell Rescue?"

"Tell him what?" The oldest Stewart asks me.

**_Zeus's POV_**

Maybe we should be more open to these kids. If Rescue our leader trusted them, then we should too. I reached into my pocket and removed a picture from my pocket and handed it to Torin.

"Her names Pandora she's a white husky and an original member of the Alphas. She and Rescue were close."

"She's very beautiful." Torin as she and her brother examined the photo.

"And I knew it."

We all turn to see Rescue standing behind us. Wrapped in a while blanket.

**_Rescue's POV_**

"It's good to see all of you." I smiled hugging them all tightly.

"We missed you so much Res." Maycey sniffed.

"Missed you too Kido." I smiled happily.

"Are you ok Res?" Torin asked me tears in eyes.

"I've been in worse conditions girly. Some were I've been out for days." I reply. "Uh do you kids think you could loosen the grip on me ….bruises hurting."

"Oh sorry." the kids all say letting me go and allowing me to breath.

"It's cool just hurts." I lightly smile tightly clenching my side in pain.

"Hey Res." A familiar voice says, I look over the kids shoulders to see Zeus and the others.

"Hey Zeus." I grin walking over to my old friend and embracing him. The others soon follow in. I hadn't seen these guys in years they were amazing the first people that I ever considered family to me, before the Stewart of course. They were my best friends, my family, and my home. I had so many questioned and we had a lot of catching up to do.


	11. Questions and Anwers

**_Rescue's POV_**

"Where's Ora?" I ask sitting next to the twins near the warm blazing fire.

"Rescue." Jammer began. "Maybe we should wait until you're a little stronger then we can-"

"No." I snap angrily. "No Jammer I want to know now." Seeing that I'm being too harsh I lower my voice. Please guys I have to know what happened to her?"

"It ain't pretty Res."

"Please Hardcore….tell me."

They all then turn to Z.A.T. The small robot looks surprised to see all eyes on him. But the little robot shakes his head and begins to speak.

"It was about a month ago before you got here. Pandora and I were out to destroy some laboratory equipment and retrieve medical supplies, an alarm was set off and Pandora was captured by the butchers by the butchers, I tried to help her but she said to stay away. We sent many Alphas patrols to try and find her but so far nothing. We searched for days but there's no sign of her. I'm so sorry Rescue."

I didn't say anything after that my stomach was twisting and turned into all sorts of knots. I felt so sick.

"I….I never knew." I sighed standing again looking up at the ceiling, gathering my thoughts.

"You and she were close huh Res?" Jack asked stroking me.

"Yeah jack very close."

"Romantically?"

"Yeah girls romantically." I reply turning to see them al again. "Stop smiling girly."

"I'm only smiling cause I think it's very sweet."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I saved her from a fight during my first year here. She was badly hurt and losing a lot of blood. Z.A.T and a few others were able to save her after that she joined the Alphas. And she and I got close; she was a gorgeous shade of white with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. She was so brave, confident and bold, she didn't like to waste time she hated watching others suffer….especially me."

"She sounds amazing." said Jackson.

"Yeah Jack she was."

"Rescue I don't want to ruin this but. We all want to know what happened to you….what really happened to you."

Sadly I knew that Tory was right. I didn't want it to come to this, but they deserved to know this. They are my family.

"Ok I'll tell ya but you won't like it" I say.

"Rains comin!" Called Jammer. "Sound the alarm!"


	12. More Answers and Questions

**_Mayceys POV_**

Jammer was right the rain was coming down hard lucky the drainage system that we built was working. We were all brought into Zeus's tent it was bigger than I thought, room for all of us. Rex and I removed our masks to let them dry along with our gloves and boots, Jack and Tory did the same. We wrapped ourselves in blankets and sat on the elevated floor. I could see the water was about ankle deep but not raising thanks to the drainage system that Jammer made. Cleo each handed us a cup of water and some fresh fruit. The Alphas all shook as the thunder roared. But they claimed themselves quickly, Hardcore struck a match lighting a few candles and the fire pit.

"Jammer?"

"Everyone accounted for Zeus." Jammer said jumping into the tent shaking of his wet fur. "Everyone is in their tents."

"Tell them all to stay inside and keep warm until the storm passes." Ordered Zeus.

"On it!" Jammer said opening his comlink channel and repeating Zeus's words to the rest of the Alphas.

"You have a radio system down here?" asked Rex

"Kinda." Replied Cleo. "It work like cell service. We understand each other better thanks to Jammer and Z.A.T"

"Impressive." Smiled Jackson.

"Ok Res truth time." Torin said setting her cup aside looking Res in the eyes so seriously.

**_Rescue's POV_**

"I never wanted you kids to hear about this but I can't keep it from you forever so….here it comes. Your daddy didn't find me in Los Vegas wondering the streets 16 years ago. He rescued me from a dog fight arena. He was traveling with the marines on his second tour. When they had gotten call telling them to infiltrate the arena in Vegas and take down the man organizing it.

I was in the middle of a fight when east wall was blown to bits next thing I knew there was shooting and screaming. One butcher had muzzled me and was dragging me off, but someone shot him dead. It was your dad, he removed the muzzle and let me go free, I started running to the outside wanting so badly to embrace freedom, but I saw a butcher behind him ready to shoot before he could I bite the guy on his arm and dragged him to the ground throwing him away from John. He shot me in my right leg when he pulled the trigger and was ready to kill me, I was sure that I was a goner until your dad stepped in, he cuffed the bastard before he could hurt me. Next thing I knew he carried me out and I was loaded into a truck along with a few other soldiers and dogs. I woke up in a animal Clinic where I was examined and patched up…Speaking of which where the hell did that Collins guy come from?"

"Funny story actually." Zeus said. "He was one of the scientists for the Butchers but onces he found out just how inhumane the experiments where he quite the Butchers and found us. And he's been making up for his past mistakes with helping us."

"Remind me to thank him for saving my life then."

**_16 years ago._**

**_Johns POV_**

"How is he doctor?" I ask as the surgeon leaves the dogs room.

"Not good lieutenant. He's revised heavy internal damage, I was able to remove the bullet from his leg but he's going to need a brace to help him walk. Point being he isn't doing well I think it be better if…we put him down."

Stunned I grabbed the doctor by his arm before he could walk away.

"You can't do that doctor." I say firmly "This dog saved my life he deserves to live."

"Lieutenant have you see the amounts of scar tissue this dog has, his heart damage, the scarring? He's been through hell, he'd be lucky to be social again let alone trust another human being after what he's gone through. He won't trust anyone. Maybe this dog did save your life, but that doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous. He's probably begging for death. And maybe the right thing to do to repay him is to give him what he wants. I'm sorry."

I watch the doctor leave me in awe, how could he say that there was no hope? He was wrong, that doctor was so wrong; this dog saved me I had to save him.

I quietly walked into his room and locked the door behind me. I took a seat next to the wounded dogs' bed, carefully examining him. He looked so rough, life support mask around him, bandages around his arms and legs, patches all over his back and left eye, he was barely breathing.

"Oh my god." I sigh petting the dog carefully not to wake him.

"You saved my life." I say "You didn't have to but you did…..Why? I gave you a chance to run but you chose to stay and rescue me. That was pretty brave of you to do ya know, I've never been rescued by a dog before, usually it's my marine buddies watching my back but this time it was you."

"I lightly laugh as I wipe tears from my brown eyes.

"They want to put you down. End your suffering or that's what they think will end it. But their wrong, I can tell that you don't want to die. If you survived this for the most of your life, you can survive anything can't cha?" I hesitate trying to gather myself to keep talking.

"I….I have a wife you know. A wife and two children, a boy and girl, if it hadn't been for you they would be without me. Thanks to you I'll be able to make it home for Christmas. I love my family more than anything and if anything happened to them I don't know what I'd do…I don't know why I'm even telling you any of this." I sob getting up.

I looked away from the injured dog unable to bare the sight anymore. What Boxer had done to theses poor animas was tragic and unfair he was going to jail for a long time. I just couldn't bear to see these poor creatures still suffer.

"Don't stop…keep talking." I hear a voice say behind me but there was no one here.

"Who said that?"

"I did…down here."

I look down to see that it was the dog who was talking? Ok John no more late nights for you.

"Don't star its rude." The dog says facing

"You….you can talk?" I shutter kneeling next to his bed.

"Doing better than you buddy" He moans.

This had to be the strangest thing I have ever seen and being a Green Lantern next to a Marine you defiantly see a mouthful of strange.

"Don't stop talking about your family." He breathes "They sound so nice."

"Don't you have your own family?" I ask sitting back down.

"No I never knew them I was separated from them when I was only a few days old."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Back there at the compound you saved my life. That man was going to kill me, nothing would change that but you did. You saved my life…..why?"

I could see that the dog was pondering what to say.

"I guess it was because….I've only known two things. Hatred and greed that's all I knew for most of my life. I was taught to hate, to be cold, mean and taught to kill. And for the first time ever I experienced…..what it felt like to have someone else care about me that wasn't a dog….but a human. So I guess I saved you because you taught me that it was the right thing to do… does that make sense?

I softly nod his head.

"Yeah" He says "Yeah it really does"

"What's your name soldier?" He asks me weakly.

"John" I reply. "John Stewart…..and yours?"

"R….Rescue"

"What did they do to you Rescue?" I ask scared to find out. I then spend the next hour listening as the pup tells me everything that was done to him and the rest of the dogs in the compounds.

Splicing genetics, cross species genetics, cell reconstruction, cybernetic experiments, mutations, all extremely illegal. Then he talked about the dog fights, how they were bred to be cold heartless killing machines, how the experiments were to make them stronger, faster. Then told me about the processing, high voltage electric shocks, no light or sound in the chambers where it takes place.

Said how dogs would go in there if they were disobedient in anyway , he wouldn't tell me how many times he was put in there, guess he didn't have the strength to. Which was fine I didn't want him to be in more pain than he already was.

He then explained to me how he was able to speak English once he finished that story; he left me in complete silence.

"Oh my god you poor thing" I say scratching behind his ears

"You say that the doctors are going to put me down?"

"Yeah"

"Well you should let them."

"What!" I asked astonished. "Why?"

"Look at me Stewart!" He yells "I've lost everything my family, my friends, my sanity and I'm done fighting, I have nothing left." He cries tears in his eyes.

"Yes…yes you do." I say standing up. "Why don't you come home with me…you can be apart of my family."

"What?" He questions looking like he didn't believe what I was saying.

"I mean it Rescue….So what do ya say? You wanna be part of the Stewart family?"

**_(Present day)_**

**_Rescues POV_**

"The rest of this you already know. After I was done healing and your daddy was finished with his tour he brought me home as a Christmas present for all of you with a red bow around my neck."

I smile as I fiddle with the same red bow around my wrist that I've worn since the day I was brought to the Stewarts house. "I was instantly loved and accepted into your lives and I love it and all of you.

When I finish the story I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"The reason I'm the way I am is because of the experiments done to me." I say rubbing my eyes.

"And the dog fights?"

I sigh getting to my feet, turning to face away from them and drop the blanket allowing them to see my scarred back. From the back of my neck all the way down to my right thigh, I was covered in scar tissue. Some covered my front legs and parts of my chest where an X shaped scar covered where my heart is.

"Most of this is from the dog fights, bites, claw marks, scratches, cuts, gashes, lacerations. All of it from dogs sometimes hyped up on drugs. Turning them into monsters, just like me. in the arena there was only one rule no matter what you fight till one dog stays down."

You mean-" Mace gulped "For good?"

I take a deep breath.

"Yeah Mace for good."

The kids all shutter in fear.

**_Torin's POV_**

I was so infuriated how could dad and Res keep this from us?

"Why didn't you say anything?" I demand as I turn to Rescue. "Why why did dad never tell us what happened to you?"

"Because" Res hesitated "Because I asked him not to tell you!"

"What!"

"I asked him not to tell you kids because I didn't want you to be afraid of me, to think I was a monster. I didn't want you thinking that I would slit your throats in your sleep….which I wouldn't have. So when you were older I kinda gave you a truth along with a lie. I'm sorry I was just so happy I didn't want to ruin that for myself for fear that I may lose all of you in the process. Can you understand that?"

**_16 years ago_**

**_December 24th Christmas Eve _**

**_Detroit _**

**_Rescues POV_**

I've never been in a car before, well except when I was caged and loaded into a truck and sent away to another facility. But this…this was nice, really nice. I sat in the passenger seat and John stopped the car outside another store.

"Just need to make a few more stops then will be heading home Rescue." John smiled as he left me inside the car.

Had to admit I was a little on edge, there were so many new surroundings and sensations. It was kinda freaking me out.

I had only seen snow a few times in my life and I remembered not liking it when I was in the shelter. But now having a chance to admire it, it was quite beautiful.

I was so revealed when John came back to the car with more boxes in his arms. He lo loaded them into the trunk of the car then retook his place in the driver's seat.

"Who are all the gifts for?" I ask

"My kids of course, while I was away Mari sent me copies of the kid's wish list. I would have felt bad coming home empty handed…..here hold still."

I almost jump out of my seat when John began to tie a red bow around my neck.

"I don't know if I can do this Mr. Stewart" I shiver.

"Of course you can man." He smiled stroking my head. "And you can call me John not Mr. Stewart alright?"

"Alright" I smile back.

"Hold on just a sec." John said removing something from one of the boxes he had carried into the car. It was a green dog vest. "Put this on." He says handing me the vest.

I do as told and put the vest and hook on the buckles and zip up the zippers. With the vest on my scares where no longer visible which is what I wanted.

"I thought that green would suit you best. How does it fit?"

"It's great John I love it thanks so much."

I had never received a present before in my life. And this was perfect

"I'll have to wear it daily so that the kids don't notice the scars." I say "I don't want them to freak out."

"That's a good move. But are you sure that you want to do that Rescue?"

"I want this John. I haven't even met your kids yet and I already adore them just from what you've told me about them, I promise to tell them once their older, which reminds me please don't mention anything about my past."

"Agreed will stick to the cover story. That's also a good move. And I wouldn't worry about Jackson and Tory; Res their going to love you."

"Yeah your right." I smiled which then turned into a chuckle.

"What?" John asked grinning "What is it?"

"You're the fist human who ever called me Res."

We both just sat there laughing and enjoying the rest of the drive home.

**_(Present day)_**

**_Torins POV_**

"What does R.O.F mean?" Rex asks looking at the brand mark on Rescue's right arm.

"Its short for Resource, Obsolete, Failure. When they exposed me to the drugs enough and thought that I was finally ready for a fight they put me in the arena. I lost my first fight so I was branded R.O.F. from there on in, mean that I wasn't good for anything, just good for a show and then when I was only used in fight for pleasure, just for money. Betting was betting it didn't matter if I won or lost, Boxer and his damn butchers still got cash."

"But I thought that you had to fight until one dog stayed down for good." Said Mace

"Some facilities bent the rules more than others Mace" Res sighed

" It wasn't until I was sick of being beaten that I fought back and won, and rose to the top to being Boxers top dog, and not by choice."

I couldn't believe how mad I was. But not at Recue, I hated those damn butchers those killers for what they did to him. I could never be mad at Rescue.

"Please try to understand why I didn't tell you all any of this."

"Of course we can understand Res." I sigh tearing up.

"We love you so much."

**_(16 years ago)_**

**_Res POV_**

**_Detroit._**

**_The Stewart House._**

I was going to die have a frickin heart attack and die. I thought to myself as John and I walked up the steps to the front porch. The snow was so high it was defiantly going to be a white Christmas, my first actually. Had to admit I was really excited yet nervous would John's family like me, respect me, cage me, and be afraid of me? I wasn't sure until I met them.

"Stop worrying Res I already talked to Mari and she's so excited to met you and the kids are going to love you.

John was right I had to be cool.

"Oh and remember all fours and no talking. Sorry Res."

I sit on my butt as John rings the doorbell to the house. A tall woman with brown hair answers.

"John?" She gasps clasping her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey baby." John replied hugging his wife, I honestly couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home Baby." Mari says leading the both of us inside the warm cozy house

"I've missed you so much Baby."

"Missed you more Johnny."

I panted as Mari looked down at me smiling.

"And you must be Rescue." She said petting me "Welcome home."

Feeling very unsure I look back up at John.

"It's ok Rescue, John told me most of everything and he also told me about the talking, but don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Daddy!" I hear a small girl call. "Daddy! Daddies home!" It was Tory. She had to be the cutest little thing I've ever seen in my life. Her little braided pigtails and overalls it was just precious.

"Hey baby doll." John laughs hugging his daughter in his arms.

"I missed you Daddy." She sniffed.

"I missed you more baby doll."

"Dad!"

"Hey Jackson" John smiled also hugging his son.

"We missed you so much dad!"

"Missed you more Jack."

"Oh puppy!" Tory squealed petting me. "Oh daddy he's so cute."

"Can we keep him?" Jackson asked hugging me.

"His name is Rescue and he's going to be living with us. You kids need to love and treat him with respect alright?"

"We will dad" Cheered Jackson

"Hello Rescue!" Squealed Tory grabbing my tail "Silly doggy come and play with me."

"Oh Tory baby don't grab his tail sweetheart, he doesn't like that." Mari said pulling Tori away from me.

"I'm sorry doggy." She said grabbing my nose and mouth, I quickly shake her off of me which caused her to fall down I couldn't help but feel bad once she started crying but I knew what to do. I carefully nudged her cheeks and softly lick her face. I turned myself around letting her grab my tail, so I could pull her up back to her feet. She was giggling so loudly hugging me.

"See baby doll Rescues a good boy." Smiled John.

"He's my good boy." She giggled as she and Jack both hugged me.

**_(Present day)_**

**_Rescues POV_**

"I love you kids so much" I said holding them all so close to me.

"We love you too Res." All four said in unison.

"So that's why Boxer wants you back revenge?"

"Pretty much Jack."

"Wow that is weeeeeak!" Said the twins.

"What I want to know is how boxer got that scar on his right cheek."

"Oh uh that was me. The day when your daddy found me that was a small parting gift."

"Oh my gosh that was you." Girly laughed loudly. "Wow that awesome."

"Thanks and I can't wait to give him a matching set."

"Guys you know that I hate to interrupt but can we go home yet?" Maycey asked sniffing.

"Yeah I've had enough." Added Rex both twins dripping water from their green eyes.

"Soon boys soon, but first we have to help these dogs."

"You mean?"

"Yeah Jack I gotta stay. When we were saved all those years go I thought that the Alphas were all dead I can't leave them again, so I'm stayin but that doesn't mean that you kids have to stay. Get out of here, head home, go to your family, let them know that you're ok and what's going on. I don't want any of you caught on the middle of this."

"Peh screw that logic." Torin said hands on her hips "Were not leaving you here alone. Besides with the four of us we'll have four times the fire power.

"I like this girl's style." Hardcore smiled happily.

"You kids are the best."

"Hey were family and in the Stewart family, family comes first." cheered Jackson

These kids really are amazing, I didn't deserve them.


	13. The Plan that cound'nt fail

**_Rescue POV_**

**_The next day_**

"The plan is simple" I say laying out the facility blue prints in front of us, on a rickety table.

"We've never been able to destroy the facilities in the past because we don't have the fire power or the time to get every out in time without being caught. But with you four here that can hopefully change. Here right her." I say marking three long rectangles on the map. "These two compounds are where the dogs are being held in cages, these we'll be able to easily access through the air vents. Cleo you'll take a squad down to the cages and get as many dogs out ASAP, Mace you'll be partnered with Cleo and Lu.

"Sound good." Cleo smiled.

"Collins you stay here once we free the other dogs their going to need medical care."

"Aright I'll be here when I'm needed."

"Rex your gonna be with Jammer, Jam I need you to get on your computer and hack the facilities electrical power which will unlock all the processing cells and shut down all the elevators, Two teams have to be there waiting to guide the dogs out and blast any yellow coats that come along. Hardcore, Zeus that will be you two. Jack and Tory go with each of them and watch their backs."

"How many processing cells are there?"

"16 girl, 4 each in two separate halls on the south and east side. Once the Butchers discover where the electrical disturbance is coming from Jammer will ditch the computer in the arena and lock whatever Butchers are inside."

"Roger that." Replied Hardcore and Zeus.

"And what will you and I be doing Rescue?"

"You my friend will be helping me snag the PDA from one of the security guards. It will give us a detailed list of all the other facilities around the world once we get it the dogs can then be rescued and get medical care and Boxers men will be arrested. Think you can locate the PDA?"

"Of course I can." Z.A.T Smiled

"It will probably be on Turner he's one of Boxers new recruits and his right hand man, he oversees all the dog transfers, where they are and where they're going?" Explained Lu

"Then that's where will start." I said to Z.A.T. "Ok you all have your assignments watch each other's backs out there and good luck. Today we all walk out free, together that's a promise."

After a few cheers and howls the crowed disperses to get ready.

"I really missed you being in charge Res." Zeus smiled patting me on the back.

"That goes for both of us." adds Cleo

"Thank guys it feels good to be top dog again but not Boxers."

"Hey Res." H.C calls "I already gathering the best squads for me and Zeus these guys are the best of the best."

"Good take your squads and move out, but wait for either Jackson or Torin to join ya."

"Got it, Engage, Lady, Talon, Shock, Korra, Jet let's move out."

"See you soon Res?"

"Yeah man don't worry it's gonna be fine, we're finally get out of here. Once I get the PDA I'll meet you in the field"

"Cool see you out there." Zeus smiled running to catch up with Hardcore. I also smiled when I see the kids walking up to me.

"Hey were all ready." said Maycey nervously.

"You kids don't have to do this."

"Yes we do Res! The Stewart Family doesn't run from no one. That's just how and who we are, especially you."

"Yeah Rex I know. There aren't ain't nothing like me in this whole damn universe-"

"That's just how unique you are." The kids all said in unison."Good dog."

"Look it's time to move out. Just do what the alphas tell you to and this will all be over soon, and remember I love you kids."

"And we love you too Res."

I felt so safe when we all exchanged hugs and goodbyes until we were ready to head to our teams.

"Stay safe all of you."

**_Cleo's POV_**

"Ready Maycey?" I ask as my squad unbolts the air vent hatch, the boy says nothing he only nods. "It is alright to be afraid." I say trying to comfort the Chico. "When face fear you must be strong."

"Who said that?" He shyly asks me.

"Rescue." I reply smiling. "This be Alpha team 2." I speak into my comlink. "Heading in now."

"Good luck Team 2." Rescue radios back.

"Follow." I say heading into the vent with Maycey right behind me followed by Lu, Balto, Hollywood, Matrix and Beetle. It was small but we slowly made our way to our destination.

**_Hardcore's POV_**

I was seriously pumped to kick some ass. Blast those yellow coats and butchers to kingdom come. I thought to myself as I loaded up my guns.

"Hey." I hear the Stewart girl say to me.

"Hey back."

"Whoa that's a really big gun."

"Yeah well I always say that big guns should make even bigger sounds."

"I can respect that."

"Good to hear." I laugh "So you're teamed with us?" I ask getting up and put the blaster strap around my shoulder

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Sweet."

"Sooooooo" She began trying to make conversation. "He made all of this."

"Yep that's right, he's the reasons that all of us are here. While he was here he escaped the four facilities that he was moved to a total of 46 times."

"Yeah it's still funny whenever he tells us. Kept saying that the security was just got easier and easier to break."

"Heh yeah that's Rescue for ya, always busting out of places he never wanted to be in. Even the 8 prisons and 12 dog shelters and 8 prisons."

We both couldn't help but laugh at the Rescue who was once like that. It was just too perfect.

"Hey….uh can I ask ya something?"

"Sure kid what is it?"

"46 times Rescue escaped these hellholes, but during those 46 times why didn't he just make a run for it? Why did he always come back?"

I had to admit, that I've often wondered the same thing, until Res told me the reason why he kept coming back.

"He came back cause….. He couldn't leave us all to suffer and die. During the times he would escape he would escape he would bring back food and other things when we had nothing. He would tell us all about what has happening in the outside world. What people would talk about, different types of music, movies and the people that he would befriend, said it was all so amazing. Res even kept a list of all the movies, music and places he wanted to visit if he ever got the chance, if he ever got out of this place…in some ways I envy him for getting out and getting a family someone who loves and treats him like an individual and not just as a dog I would love that more than anything."

"Hey" Tory whispered putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to find that family Hardcore, but first be thankful for the family and friends that you have right now alright?"

"Yeah ok." I smile. "Come on we better get into position."

I motioned for the kid to follow me as we made our way to the south side of the facility.

"Torin Stewart I'd like you to meet Jax, Kiss, Cheetah, and Saint. Best Alphas in the business. They'l be helping us break into the processing cells."

"Nice to meet all of you but it's actually going to be Torin Durham soon." She smiles.

**_Zeus POV _**

"Hey Jack you ready to move?" I ask buckling my belt and loading my holsters.

"Sure am."

I trusted Jackson my instincts told me too, and Rescues trusting of him helped too. Which made me feel comfortable when it came to talking about Rescue, who is after all my best friend.

"Is he happy?" I ask quickly and maybe a little bit harsh.

"What?" Jack asks me looking kind offended.

"Sorry I just have to know. Is he happy are you treating him nicely?"

"Yeah man we are. We are treating him good, we all love him so much, and we treat him with respect, like family."

"Good I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to sound like a dick or anything; it's just that Rescue's my best friend."

"You really care about him don't cha?"

"Yeah I do. He's was the first real friend I ever had and the best. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"Dude I can totally respect that." Jack smiles happily

"Thanks man. Come on let's move out."

**_Jammer's POV_**

"So what do you know about hacking? I ask accessing my computer.

"Pretty much almost everything there is to know." The kid smiles.

"Good cause I really need help with this. I just hope that Rescues plan works."

"Of course it will don't you trust him?"

"Of course I do, with my life don't you?"

"He's my bro and yeah I do, is that a problem?" He questioned arms crossed angrily.

"No it's just hard to believe that after all we've been through especially Rescue would talk to or get along with any humeds…..no offence kid."

"riiiiiight….so what's with the whole humed thing anyway? Who started that and what does it even mean?"

"Well ironically Rescue started it and we always thought that all humeds were stupid and required special ed so that's why we call them humeds."

"That's kinda funny but also insulting and you do realize that all the Alphas have human DNA just like you right?"

"Well yeah but we didn't use out intelligence to kill, torture and traumatize dogs."

"Ok good point."

"But don't worry you kids are cool, you're all amazing, you must have taken such good care of Rescue."

"Actually it was the other way around sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I ask opening the hacking program.

"Well Rescue was always looked out for us. He protected us once he told us that he could talk and told us what had happened to him….well some parts anyway. That's when everything changed probally for the better. But there are still so many things we still don't know, but will take what we can get for now."

"Sounds good kid sounds really good."

**_Rescue's POV_**

"This is gonna be fun." I say aloud loading my blasters, sliding them into my holsters. clipping my Draymak k4 on the back of my military vest.

"You ready?" I hear Z.A.T ask me.

"Born ready man." He smiles.

I whined as I adjusted the buckles on my vest. The vest and everything else was what I always wore on missions with the team; the pants that I wore down to my knees were comfortable so it didn't bother my bad knee brace innovator around my right leg. The sleeves on my arms only reached down to my upper arms and just above my wrists. The ones on my back legs around my ankles and just below my knees, and a little something special wrapped around my wrist for good luck.

A red ribbon

I couldn't see him, but I knew that Z.A.T was staring at my scars.

"I'll pull out your visual sensors if you don't stop" I tease laughing.

"Sorry Rescue it is just that I wish I had been created sooner so that I could have ended your suffering sooner as well."

"Hey pal." I say patting his shoulder "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"But the scars."

"The scars are nothing."

"No there not Rescue." Yells the little robot angrily. "Do you have any idea how much internal damage you have from those scars? Quite a lot a lot if you must know."

"Hey calm down man…Look I know that you're kicking yourself in the head for not being there for me but the past is in the past. Can we please just leave it there and just be thankful that I'm still here?" I ask hopeful that Z.A.T would stop feeling so bad.

"Alright then." He lightly smiled.

"Good pal now what do ya say we finish this once and for all?"

"It would be my pleasure old friend."

"Ok let's make the call."

Z.A.T and I get into position.

"This is Alpha team 1 in position."

"Team 2 in position."

"Team 3 in position."

"Team 4 in position."

"Team 5 in position."

"Alright then on my mark. 3…2….1"


	14. Take down

**_OCD_**

**_(Open. Character. Dialogue) _**

As Rescue ended the countdown the Alphas are off and running. Jammer unlocks the processing cells. One by one dogs with confused faces all walked out.

"Come on where busting you all out!" Shouted Hardcore.

Without question or hesitation the dogs follow the Alphas down the south corridor.

"Who let those mutts out of their cages?" Yelled one butcher

"We can't re cage them all kill them." Yelled another.

Within second the Butchers and yellow coats had opened fire on the Alphas

"We need cover we're too exposed here!"

"Don't worry HC I'm on it babies!" Torin says using her ring to shield the group from the incoming fire power.

"Nice work kid." Hardcore smiled. "How long can that shield last?"

"As long as I want. Just need to keep my concentration up."

"Well do that then." The pit bull says opening his comlink channel. "This is Team 2 we have survivors, but we're pinned down by about a dozen Butchers more maybe coming and were taking heavy fire!...Hello can anyone hear me? Hello?...Anyone?"

But no one answers. Hardcore and Torin's team receive no communication from the other Alpha teams.

They are on their own.

**_The cage compounds._**

"Careful with ladder Maycey. We cannot make sound."

"I know Cle don't worry." Emerald knight whispers steadying the ladder up to the air vents.

"Alright Balto open the cages." Cleo ordered a small Pug. Maycey couldn't help but chuckle at the tiny dog's name. But the dog does as told and opens the cages with a stolen key card with the card they swiped from one of the guards. Within seconds all the cage doors open waking the dogs inside them.

"What?...What's going on?" Asked a Boston terrier

"Who's there?" Asked a blood hound.

"My name is Cleo. I'm member of the Alphas, my team and I here to rescue from this hell hole, we have food, water and give medical treatment for all. But only if you come with all of us."

"Is she serious?"

"Who cares let's go!" All the dogs scurry out of their cages and race to the ladder one by one they carefully climb."

"That's it don't. Worry everyone getting out no pushing now." Maycey says as the dogs climb.

"This is team 3 we've unloaded the cages and we are heading to the air vents now. Do copy? Ello? Team 3 to Team 1, 2, 4, 5? Anyone? someone answer.

**_Jacksons POV_**

"Still nothing." I yell to Zeus over the loud gun fire

"Still nothing?...Son of a bitch. He screams shooting a few more butchers down.

"Everyone behind the wall" I say building a wall construct with my ring

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright!" Zeus said calmly to a chocolate lab. "Just keep your head down."

"Why the hell aren't the coms working?"

"Don't worry Stewart; Let's just follow through we have to hold on for a little bit longer."

"I hope you're right man."

**_Rescue's POV_**

"There he is Z.A.T, Turner ." I say to my friend hiding behind one of the cell walls.

"And there's the PDA." I smile noticing the devise attached to Turners belt. "We just have to swipe it off his belt, then get back to help the others."

"Got it." Z.A.T replied

"Ok take him down with your trip wire and I'll grab the PDA."

"Sounds good."

"Alright here we go in 3….2…1 go!"

Z.A.T and I sprung into action while I took down two security guards Z.A.T tripped Turner to the ground."

"What the hell?" He gasped "what's going on here?"

"I'll take that." I cackle swiping the PDA from Turner. "Aw don't feel bad little guy you Butchers were always meant to get your asses kicked."

"You stupid mutt."

"Don't tempt me to slit your throat." I growl

"Rescue, we must leave immediately the others will need our help."

"Alright but I don't see the rush is man the others have probably got everything under control we're home free man." I laugh proudly as Z.A.T ties down Turner

"Aw so you're Rescue oh that's right, you're the one that she keeps talking about. A German Sheppard named Rescue, for so long she was so convinced that you would come and save her. Hm guess all her praying, hoping and suffering was for nothing." He laughed.

I stopped dead in my tracks trying to comprehend what he had just said. He had….no he couldn't have…..he just….oh no he didn't.

"What did you say?" I growl loudly through my teeth.

"I'm saying we've got your little bitch you cur."

That's it I snapped, rage was pounding through me, harder and harder. I laughed so loudly as Turner screamed in pain as I dug my razor sharp claws into his flesh, my laughter instantly turned to more rage as I twisted my claws in him.

"Where is Pandora?!"


	15. The plan that failed

**_Rescue's POV_**

The plan had failed, how could it have failed? It was my fault it had to be, I wasn't there for back up and….oh god this is my entire fault. Don't punish them just me. I knew where we were going and more than anything in the world I didn't want to go back down there. I could hear screaming and applause everyone in the facility had come to watch the show. To watch the fights.

The Arena hadn't changed much, but instead of camera men taping and broadcasting the fights it was now handled by machines. Little probes that flew around the caged arena recording every second of the brutal sometimes gory violence.

Some of the other arenas I've been to had glass walls and a dome instead of cages but most stuck with the more painful solutions, try and guess which one. Each arena had three separate cages, tall enough for a person to stand in. That's where the dogs were loaded and prepped for fights, Z.A.T and I were loaded thrown into one of the cages with…THE KIDS?"

"Res!" The twins hollered helping me to my feet then hugging me. Soon followed by Jackson and Torin.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better girly." I reply rubbing my arm. "What happened?"

"The Butchers where ready for us, they over powered us, there was no way out." Jack sighed pounding his fist into the ground.

"Coms were jammed too, for some reason Boxers men must have found a way to scramble the signals." Torin groaned.

"I gigure as much, I'm just glad you're all alright."

"Uh guys is Z.A.T ok?" Maycey asked pointing at the small robot.

"Yeah but those stupid yellow coats shut the poor guy down. Will need Jammer to repair him, hey where are the others?"

Both Torin and Jackson point at those two opposite cages on the opposite sides of the arena. Lu, Jammer, Zeus, Hardcore and Cleo where all inside them.

"Oh my god. What happened to the rest of the Alphas?"

"Their probably being held in either processing cells or holding cells." Replied Rex.

"Ok that's it we have to get out of here." I explain.

"How Res?" Torin asks. "We don't have our gear, the guards took our rings and the Alphas weapons and we can't call for help."

I only smile as I receive instructions.

"Gather around you four I've got something to tell ya."

**_6 years ago_**

**_Star City_**

**_(The Stewart House)_**

**_OCD_**

**_Open, Character, Dialogue._**

"AHHHHHHHH! The dog is talking!" Torin screams grabbing her older brothers arm.

"Torin baby. Stop screaming and let us explain." Mari Stewart says sitting next to her husband on the sofa.

"Exsplain that the dog is talking? Sure we'd love to hear that be explained." Said Jackson pulling Torin off of him.

"Well maybe we should let Rescue explained." Replied John motioning the German Sheppard forward. With a deep breath he stands on his hind legs and approaches Torin and Jackson slowly.

"What are you an Alien?" Jackson asked leading away from K9

"Teh no." The dog scoffed

"then what are you?" Torin questioned completely panicked

"My name is Rescue Opps Stewart and I'm your dog." He smiled brightly. "And I've been waiting all my life to talk to you two."

Both Stewart children's eyes widen in surprise, shock and sympathy as the poor K9 te them only part of his horrible past.

The exsperiments, druggin, torture and of course the processing. He told them the made up story of how their father found him and how long he's been on keeping his past secret. And with every word that was spoken the Stewart family couldn't help but love Rescue even more,

**_Present day_**

**_Rescue's POV_**

I snarled agerly as Boxer enters the arena with two armed guards, without warning tow more butchers restrained me and dragged me out of the cage until I'm looking up at Boxer.

"Welcome home Cur." He smiles.

I say nothing but smile when I spit on the Arena floor.

"Cute."

"What do you want Boxer? I have better things to do than look at your ugly face."

"Maybe but I'm sure that you'll enjoy this."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?

"One last fight." Boxer announced into the probe cameras broadcasting his signal to eager online viewers. "That's right filthy cur, one last fight prove that you really are the Alpha dog."

Everyone in the audience was cheering and shouting but everyone goes silent as I say.

"No."

"Something tells me that you're not getting a choice here Cur either you fight or else."

"I don't kill dongs anymore Boxer, get that through your damn head."

"Hm need a little persuasion I see?" Boxer grins evilly snapping his fingers. "Bring em out boys."

Two other cage doors open with Guards enter the arena throwing Doctor Collins and Pandora?"

Oh no!

"Ora?" I whisper hoping that the snow white Husky would look at me. I couldn't even describe how happy I was when she eventually did.

"R….Rescue?" She said weakly

She looked awful. Her wrists were heavily cut, parts of her fur had been shaved off and the lower part of her lip was bleeding.

"What did you do to her Boxer?!" I yell fighting the restraints as the butchers hold me back.

"Don't get testy little cur, you're the one who left her! And the only way that I will hand her over to you is if you fight."

I had never been so angry; Boxer had caged my friends, my family, and the women I love. But if there was any chance of them being set free I knew what I had to do.

"Don't have a choice do I?" I snarl.

"Like I said before Cur, you never had a choice."

"What about Doctor Collins?" I ask looking at the badly beat up doctor.

"Something tells me that you won't need him anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's the one who told us where to find all of you." Boxer replied.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Rescue, but they threatened to kill my family if I didn't help."

"It's true Cur that is what I told him, we followed him back to…..what do you call it? The Shelter?"

I felt as if I was going to explode with fury.

"We forced him to tell us what you were up to and we took every dog in there with us."

"I'm so sorry Rescue….I really am." The doctor cried covering his face with his bleeding hands.

"It's alright Doc you didn't have a choice. It wasn't your fault." I say glsaring at Boxer.

"Hm no choice just like you….look it's obvious that you're mad at the Doctor so how about I just resolve everything for you."

I could feel my heart breaking as I watched Boxer remove a gun from his coat and shoot Collins right in the chest and I watch him fall to the ground.

"NO!" I scream knocking the restrainers down and running over to Collins body.

"Collins?...Doc can you hear me?" But there's no reply from the Doctor he's already dead.

"You sick Bastard." I yell but Pandora stops me before I can attack Boxer.

"Rescue." She says sweetly.

"Ora" I breathe gripping her in my arms tightly "Oh my god I thought I lost you."

"I…"Before she could finish her sentence she and I are pulled apart by the Butchers.

She's going to get the same treatment if you don't corporate Cur." Boxer yells pointing at Pandora."And then…." He breaths moving his finger to the kids. "Their next."

"If you touch them Boxer I swear I'll….."

"that's entirely up to you. Now what's it going to be dog?"

I was defiantly in between a rock and a hard place and I wanted nothing more than to get out.

"I'll fight but only on one condition. If I win you let me and all the dogs here go including them." I say pointing at the kids.

Boxer hesitates for a moment then speaks.

"Fine and if you lose, I keep you all here and you fight in the arena as much as I want…..deal?"

I had no idea if Boxer would be true to his word. I already know that he's dirty but this wasn't just about me it was about my friends and especially my family.

"Deal" I sigh shaking Boxers hand with my paw.

"Let the games begin."


	16. One last fight

**_Rescue's POV_**

The plan had failed, how could it have failed? It was my fault it had to be, I wasn't there for back up and….oh god this is my entire fault. Don't punish them just me. I knew where we were going and more than anything in the world I didn't want to go back down there. I could hear screaming and applause everyone in the facility had come to watch the show. To watch the fights.

The Arena hadn't changed much, but instead of camera men taping and broadcasting the fights it was now handled by machines. Little probes that flew around the caged arena recording every second of the brutal sometimes gory violence.

Some of the other arenas I've been to had glass walls and a dome instead of cages but most stuck with the more painful solutions, try and guess which one. Each arena had three separate cages, tall enough for a person to stand in. That's where the dogs were loaded and prepped for fights, Z.A.T and I were loaded thrown into one of the cages with…THE KIDS?"

"Res!" The twins hollered helping me to my feet then hugging me. Soon followed by Jackson and Torin.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better girly." I reply rubbing my arm. "What happened?"

"The Butchers where ready for us, they over powered us, there was no way out." Jack sighed pounding his fist into the ground.

"Coms were jammed too, for some reason Boxers men must have found a way to scramble the signals." Torin groaned.

"I gigure as much, I'm just glad you're all alright."

"Uh guys is Z.A.T ok?" Maycey asked pointing at the small robot.

"Yeah but those stupid yellow coats shut the poor guy down. Will need Jammer to repair him, hey where are the others?"

Both Torin and Jackson point at those two opposite cages on the opposite sides of the arena. Lu, Jammer, Zeus, Hardcore and Cleo where all inside them.

"Oh my god. What happened to the rest of the Alphas?"

"Their probably being held in either processing cells or holding cells." Replied Rex.

"Ok that's it we have to get out of here." I explain.

"How Res?" Torin asks. "We don't have our gear, the guards took our rings and the Alphas weapons and we can't call for help."

I only smile as I receive instructions.

"Gather around you four I've got something to tell ya."

**_6 years ago_**

**_Star City_**

**_(The Stewart House)_**

**_OCD_**

**_Open, Character, Dialogue._**

"AHHHHHHHH! The dog is talking!" Torin screams grabbing her older brothers arm.

"Torin baby. Stop screaming and let us explain." Mari Stewart says sitting next to her husband on the sofa.

"Exsplain that the dog is talking? Sure we'd love to hear that be explained." Said Jackson pulling Torin off of him.

"Well maybe we should let Rescue explained." Replied John motioning the German Sheppard forward. With a deep breath he stands on his hind legs and approaches Torin and Jackson slowly.

"What are you an Alien?" Jackson asked leading away from K9

"Teh no." The dog scoffed

"then what are you?" Torin questioned completely panicked

"My name is Rescue Opps Stewart and I'm your dog." He smiled brightly. "And I've been waiting all my life to talk to you two."

Both Stewart children's eyes widen in surprise, shock and sympathy as the poor K9 te them only part of his horrible past.

The exsperiments, druggin, torture and of course the processing. He told them the made up story of how their father found him and how long he's been on keeping his past secret. And with every word that was spoken the Stewart family couldn't help but love Rescue even more,

**_Present day_**

**_Rescue's POV_**

I snarled agerly as Boxer enters the arena with two armed guards, without warning tow more butchers restrained me and dragged me out of the cage until I'm looking up at Boxer.

"Welcome home Cur." He smiles.

I say nothing but smile when I spit on the Arena floor.

"Cute."

"What do you want Boxer? I have better things to do than look at your ugly face."

"Maybe but I'm sure that you'll enjoy this."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?

"One last fight." Boxer announced into the probe cameras broadcasting his signal to eager online viewers. "That's right filthy cur, one last fight prove that you really are the Alpha dog."

Everyone in the audience was cheering and shouting but everyone goes silent as I say.

"No."

"Something tells me that you're not getting a choice here Cur either you fight or else."

"I don't kill dongs anymore Boxer, get that through your damn head."

"Hm need a little persuasion I see?" Boxer grins evilly snapping his fingers. "Bring em out boys."

Two other cage doors open with Guards enter the arena throwing Doctor Collins and Pandora?"

Oh no!

"Ora?" I whisper hoping that the snow white Husky would look at me. I couldn't even describe how happy I was when she eventually did.

"R….Rescue?" She said weakly

She looked awful. Her wrists were heavily cut, parts of her fur had been shaved off and the lower part of her lip was bleeding.

"What did you do to her Boxer?!" I yell fighting the restraints as the butchers hold me back.

"Don't get testy little cur, you're the one who left her! And the only way that I will hand her over to you is if you fight."

I had never been so angry; Boxer had caged my friends, my family, and the women I love. But if there was any chance of them being set free I knew what I had to do.

"Don't have a choice do I?" I snarl.

"Like I said before Cur, you never had a choice."

"What about Doctor Collins?" I ask looking at the badly beat up doctor.

"Something tells me that you won't need him anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's the one who told us where to find all of you." Boxer replied.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Rescue, but they threatened to kill my family if I didn't help."

"It's true Cur that is what I told him, we followed him back to…..what do you call it? The Shelter?"

I felt as if I was going to explode with fury.

"We forced him to tell us what you were up to and we took every dog in there with us."

"I'm so sorry Rescue….I really am." The doctor cried covering his face with his bleeding hands.

"It's alright Doc you didn't have a choice. It wasn't your fault." I say glsaring at Boxer.

"Hm no choice just like you….look it's obvious that you're mad at the Doctor so how about I just resolve everything for you."

I could feel my heart breaking as I watched Boxer remove a gun from his coat and shoot Collins right in the chest and I watch him fall to the ground.

"NO!" I scream knocking the restrainers down and running over to Collins body.

"Collins?...Doc can you hear me?" But there's no reply from the Doctor he's already dead.

"You sick Bastard." I yell but Pandora stops me before I can attack Boxer.

"Rescue." She says sweetly.

"Ora" I breathe gripping her in my arms tightly "Oh my god I thought I lost you."

"I…"Before she could finish her sentence she and I are pulled apart by the Butchers.

She's going to get the same treatment if you don't corporate Cur." Boxer yells pointing at Pandora."And then…." He breaths moving his finger to the kids. "Their next."

"If you touch them Boxer I swear I'll….."

"that's entirely up to you. Now what's it going to be dog?"

I was defiantly in between a rock and a hard place and I wanted nothing more than to get out.

"I'll fight but only on one condition. If I win you let me and all the dogs here go including them." I say pointing at the kids.

Boxer hesitates for a moment then speaks.

"Fine and if you lose, I keep you all here and you fight in the arena as much as I want…..deal?"

I had no idea if Boxer would be true to his word. I already know that he's dirty but this wasn't just about me it was about my friends and especially my family.

"Deal" I sigh shaking Boxers hand with my paw.

"Let the games begin."


	17. For Family

**_Rescue's POV_**

The plan had failed, how could it have failed? It was my fault it had to be, I wasn't there for back up and….oh god this is my entire fault. Don't punish them just me. I knew where we were going and more than anything in the world I didn't want to go back down there. I could hear screaming and applause everyone in the facility had come to watch the show. To watch the fights.

The Arena hadn't changed much, but instead of camera men taping and broadcasting the fights it was now handled by machines. Little probes that flew around the caged arena recording every second of the brutal sometimes gory violence.

Some of the other arenas I've been to had glass walls and a dome instead of cages but most stuck with the more painful solutions, try and guess which one. Each arena had three separate cages, tall enough for a person to stand in. That's where the dogs were loaded and prepped for fights, Z.A.T and I were loaded thrown into one of the cages with…THE KIDS?"

"Res!" The twins hollered helping me to my feet then hugging me. Soon followed by Jackson and Torin.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better girly." I reply rubbing my arm. "What happened?"

"The Butchers where ready for us, they over powered us, there was no way out." Jack sighed pounding his fist into the ground.

"Coms were jammed too, for some reason Boxers men must have found a way to scramble the signals." Torin groaned.

"I gigure as much, I'm just glad you're all alright."

"Uh guys is Z.A.T ok?" Maycey asked pointing at the small robot.

"Yeah but those stupid yellow coats shut the poor guy down. Will need Jammer to repair him, hey where are the others?"

Both Torin and Jackson point at those two opposite cages on the opposite sides of the arena. Lu, Jammer, Zeus, Hardcore and Cleo where all inside them.

"Oh my god. What happened to the rest of the Alphas?"

"Their probably being held in either processing cells or holding cells." Replied Rex.

"Ok that's it we have to get out of here." I explain.

"How Res?" Torin asks. "We don't have our gear, the guards took our rings and the Alphas weapons and we can't call for help."

I only smile as I receive instructions.

"Gather around you four I've got something to tell ya."

**_6 years ago_**

**_Star City_**

**_(The Stewart House)_**

**_OCD_**

**_Open, Character, Dialogue._**

"AHHHHHHHH! The dog is talking!" Torin screams grabbing her older brother's arm.

"Torin baby. Stop screaming and let us explain." Mari Stewart says sitting next to her husband on the sofa.

"Exsplain that the dog is talking? Sure we'd love to hear that be explained." Said Jackson pulling Torin off of him.

"Well maybe we should let Rescue explained." Replied John motioning the German Sheppard forward. With a deep breath he stands on his hind legs and approaches Torin and Jackson slowly.

"What are you an Alien?" Jackson asked leading away from K9

"Teh no." The dog scoffed

"then what are you?" Torin questioned completely panicked

"My name is Rescue Opps Stewart and I'm your dog." He smiled brightly. "And I've been waiting all my life to talk to you two."

Both Stewart children's eyes widen in surprise, shock and sympathy as the poor K9 tell them only part of his horrible past.

The exsperiments, druggin, torture and of course the processing. He told them the made up story of how their father found him and how long he's been on keeping his past secret. And with every word that was spoken the Stewart family couldn't help but love Rescue even more,

**_Present day_**

**_Rescue's POV_**

I snarled agerly as Boxer enters the arena with two armed guards, without warning tow more butchers restrained me and dragged me out of the cage until I'm looking up at Boxer.

"Welcome home Cur." He smiles.

I say nothing but smile when I spit on the Arena floor.

"Cute."

"What do you want Boxer? I have better things to do than look at your ugly face."

"Maybe but I'm sure that you'll enjoy this."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?

"One last fight." Boxer announced into the probe cameras broadcasting his signal to eager online viewers. "That's right filthy cur, one last fight prove that you really are the Alpha dog."

Everyone in the audience was cheering and shouting but everyone goes silent as I say.

"No."

"Something tells me that you're not getting a choice here Cur either you fight or else."

"I don't kill dongs anymore Boxer, get that through your damn head."

"Hm need a little persuasion I see?" Boxer grins evilly snapping his fingers. "Bring em out boys."

Two other cage doors open with Guards enter the arena throwing Doctor Collins and Pandora?"

Oh no!

"Ora?" I whisper hoping that the snow white Husky would look at me. I couldn't even describe how happy I was when she eventually did.

"R….Rescue?" She said weakly

She looked awful. Her wrists were heavily cut, parts of her fur had been shaved off and the lower part of her lip was bleeding.

"What did you do to her Boxer?!" I yell fighting the restraints as the butchers hold me back.

"Don't get testy little cur, you're the one who left her! And the only way that I will hand her over to you is if you fight."

I had never been so angry; Boxer had caged my friends, my family, and the women I love. But if there was any chance of them being set free I knew what I had to do.

"Don't have a choice do I?" I snarl.

"Like I said before Cur, you never had a choice."

"What about Doctor Collins?" I ask looking at the badly beat up doctor.

"Something tells me that you won't need him anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's the one who told us where to find all of you." Boxer replied.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Rescue, but they threatened to kill my family if I didn't help."

"It's true Cur that is what I told him, we followed him back to…..what do you call it? The Shelter?"

I felt as if I was going to explode with fury.

"We forced him to tell us what you were up to and we took every dog in there with us."

"I'm so sorry Rescue….I really am." The doctor cried covering his face with his bleeding hands.

"It's alright Doc you didn't have a choice. It wasn't your fault." I say glsaring at Boxer.

"Hm no choice just like you….look it's obvious that you're mad at the Doctor so how about I just resolve everything for you."

I could feel my heart breaking as I watched Boxer remove a gun from his coat and shoot Collins right in the chest and I watch him fall to the ground.

"NO!" I scream knocking the restrainers down and running over to Collins body.

"Collins?...Doc can you hear me?" But there's no reply from the Doctor he's already dead.

"You sick Bastard." I yell but Pandora stops me before I can attack Boxer.

"Rescue." She says sweetly.

"Ora" I breathe gripping her in my arms tightly "Oh my god I thought I lost you."

"I…"Before she could finish her sentence she and I are pulled apart by the Butchers.

She's going to get the same treatment if you don't corporate Cur." Boxer yells pointing at Pandora."And then…." He breaths moving his finger to the kids. "Their next."

"If you touch them Boxer I swear I'll….."

"that's entirely up to you. Now what's it going to be dog?"

I was defiantly in between a rock and a hard place and I wanted nothing more than to get out.

"I'll fight but only on one condition. If I win you let me and all the dogs here go including them." I say pointing at the kids.

Boxer hesitates for a moment then speaks.

"Fine and if you lose, I keep you all here and you fight in the arena as much as I want…..deal?"

I had no idea if Boxer would be true to his word. I already know that he's dirty but this wasn't just about me it was about my friends and especially my family.

"Deal" I sigh shaking Boxers hand with my paw.

"Let the games begin."


	18. Showdown

**_Torins POV_**

"You don't have to do this." I say as I help Rescue unbuckle his vest and remove his holsters from his pant legs. Keeping his pants, leg and arm sleeves on.

"Yes I do." He replies handing over his goggles and dog collar to Jackson.

"Come on Res you've got nothin to prove to this guy."

"That maybe true girly and you're right I don't got nothing to prove to Boxer but to the rest of the world watching this fight. I have something to prove to them. Prove to them that no one pushes the Stewart family around, I ain't doin this just for me I'm doing it for family, doing it for you because I love all of you. So whatever you hear or see in here please don't think of me as a monster but instead the same Rescue that you all know and love."

I could tell that he really didn't want to do this. But he did want to win our ticket out of here, that's just how much he loves us.

"You really think that Boxer will keep his end of the bargain?"

"Don't know Jack. But if he doesn't you kids make a break for it as fast as you can. Go back home to Star, find your parents, find the team and the League and tell them where we are and then bust us out, but when you run….leave me behind."

Maycey instantly breaks down right then and there.

"Aw Mace man what's wrong?" Res asks wrapping his arms around Maycey. He sniffed a few times before he found the strength to speak again.

"…It….It's nothing I….I just don't want to see you get hurt." He cries.

"Hey Mace man, it's gonna be ok you'll see I'm gonna be fine, just fine ok?"

"You promise?" Maycey sniffs.

"I promise." Res smiles hugging Maycey. "You know sometimes I feel like he's punishing me." Res says to me holding his silver cross necklace in his pace.

"Who?" I ask

"God." The dog replies looking at the four of us. "After all the dogs I put down, that I killed I had nightmares, memory flashes, drinking and anger issues, and for the longest time I thought that the lord was punishing me for my sins and now I know he is…..what did I do to deserve this? I killed that's what I did." He states tears in his eyes, I kneel down next to him and take his paw in my hand.

"Res" I speak softly. "God isn't punishing you, he loves you unconditionally just like we do and that is never going to change." I smile hugging the dog close to me.

"I love you kids so much."

"Back at cha Res."

"Alright knock it off." The guard says. "Let's move dog."

"I'll see you kids soon. I promise." Rescue reassures us as he walks out of the cage and into the arena.

I really couldn't watch this.

**_Rescue's POV_**

I was not ready for this I was afraid of what could happen. What kinda dog would I be fighting, how big would he be, would he be hyped on drugs and adrenaline like many others? What did Boxer have I n mind, what is he planning?

"Are you ready Cur?" I hear Boxer say over a PA system.

"I just want to get it over with Boxer." I say UN amused

"So eager same as always." Boxer replies entering the arena completely naked.

"Whoa ok I know that guys need to let it all hang free but you have to do this now?"

"Well if were going to fight like animals we might as well act like animals." He smiles.

"Wait, wait….I'm fighting you?" I instantly break down laughing, cackling uncontrollably which disturbed Boxer. "Oh man…." I wipe a tear from my eye. "You really are insane aren't you?

"Oh I wasn't kidding Cur and remember we had a deal, so unless you fight me I start killing friends."

"Ok Boxer chill. I'd tell you to keep your pants on but it looks like it's too late for that." I snicker loudly.

Boxer only smiles as I laugh and slowly one by one injects different types of liquids into his body. My laughing slowly lessens when Boxer began to mutant into a dog.

"Oh shit."


	19. I love you

**_Pandora's POV_**

"I think I'm going to be sick." I say as I am rudely pushed into a cell with Rescue's friends."

`"Pandora?" The girl asks as she helps me up.

"Yes that's my name….you all know Rescue?"

"Yeah we're his family and vis versa." The small boy in green said.

"Family?"

"Sorry we have a lot of catching up to do, but for right now my name is Torinm and these are my brothers Jackson, Maycey and Rex."

"Nice to meet all of you." I say turning my attention back to Rescue.

**_Rescues POV_**

"Ok its official Boxer IS TOTALLY INSANE! He was drastically splicing his human DNA with that of dogs. What a dumbass. His eyes were glowing a freighting shade of yellow, his skin was replaced with black fur and he grew a tail? Whoa ok that was kinda funny, but now his teeth and caws were much sharper and longer than mine, and to top it all off he must be ten time my size.

So not fair!

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I yell jumping out of the way before Boxer can strike me down. I doge three more strikes from Boxer before I bit down tightly on his hand.

"AHHHH! You filthy cur!" He yells in pain he tries to shake me off of him but that only makes me bite down harder. I yelped in pain as he repeatedly pounded me into the area's cage walls. Parts of the cage were rusted and busted which was piercing my flesh, it wasn't until he smashed my head against the gate that I released my grip on his hand and he let me go.

I fell to the ground and went after his feet, he easily swats me back. He then slowly dug his claws deep into my chest, pressing hard. I could feel myself struggling to breathe. I tried so hard to get out from under him but the weight that was on me was too tough, it just want possible, this was it I was going to die.

"Rescue!...Leave him alone!" I hear a girl yell, biting Boxers Shoulder.

"P…Pandora?" I gasp seeing the white, blue eyed English accent Husky tear at Boxer viciously. She was able to back him away from me so I could move again.

"Atta girl Ora….Kick….kick his ass." I smile getting back to my feet.

"Pandora always could put up a fight; she's probably the toughest girl I've ever met next to Torin of course. If only I could get my weapons from the guards I could take Boxer down no problem. No I had to win this fight fair and square the traditional way.

"Get off me you stupid little bitch." Boxer growls grabbing Pandora and throwing her hard into the gate, she falls to the ground hitting it hard she doesn't get up.

"NO!" I shout trying to get to Ora but Boxer blocks my path.

"Going somewhere Cur?"

"Outta my way Boxer!" I order clawing and scratching at his arms resulting in only minimal damage. With one wave of his hand he smacks me away; I slide across the floor painfully hitting the gate, gripping my bad leg. I must have hit my head hard I could feel it throbbing and pounding I couldn't see, don't blackout Rescue don't blackout.

"GET UP!" I hear Torin yell banging on the cage.

"COME ON RES GET UP!"

"PLEASE!"

I heard the boys beg.

I had to get up the kids were depending on me. And there was no way I was going to lose to Boxer. I slowly inched my body up and stand tall.

"Give it up Cur you can't win."

I blinked a few times to restore my vision; I tightly grip my bleeding side as I speak

"No I'm not because you designed me to win!" I growl attacking Boxers head biting and clawing at him viciously and without mercy.

"AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Again doing what you designed me to do…..to win." I cackle pulling Boxer arm behind his back hard, his yells of pain only make me laugh harder, he tries to push me off but has no success. I fall back to the ground and drag the big brut donw with me he tries to tear at me with his sharp claws but I manage to jam them into the ground making them stick into the cement floor, so glad that worked.

"You stupid mutt get off of me!"

"This fight is over and you've lost Boxer." I cheer getting off of him and walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me finish it!" He yells after me.

"Shove it up your nose Boxy I don't have to do anything for you I was taught better than that." I say grinning at the kids as I unlock their cells.

"You did good Res ya did good."

"Thanks Jack." I say first bumping the oldest Stewart.

"Cur come back here!" I hear Boxer shout again.

"Aw shut it you AH!" I turn just in time to see that Boxer had vanished from his trap.

"Time for you to die CUR!"

"You can kill me." I yell "But if you lay hand on the four of them you will regret it." I stand my ground, throwing my arms out the kids behind me acting like a human….dog shield for the kids I wait for the blow but it doesn't come. I inch my eyes open and see that both Boxers hands are restrained in green construct energy.

"Daddy!" Torin yells

We all look up and are pleased to see its John.

"Way to go dad!" Cheer the twins.

"Hey Boxer." John glares angrily at the man/dog "Get the hell away from my family."

"Wahoo!" I shout as John whams Boxer in the face, Best feeling in the world. I was astonished when the rest of the League showed up.

"Secure the area." Batman says. "No one leaves this place."

"Hello friends."

"Chlo man am I glad to see you girl!" Torin squeals hugging the guardian.

"The feeling is mutual." She smiles brightly.

"Hey princess it's really is great to see ya but do you think you could let my friends out of their cages?"

"It would be my pleasure Rescue."

While Chloe let my friend loose the kids and I helped with Boxer.

"Are you alright?"John asked kneeling next to me.

"Yeah Stewart I'm fine. But seriously Johnny what kept cha?"

"Had a hard time tracing the tracking devise in your collar, but we finally managed to get a clear signal.

"Torin!" I hear Kaldur call.

I couldn't help but smile as the happy couple embraced.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked looking so worried at his fiancé.

"Kal baby don't worry I'm fine really, just so glad to see you."

"I feel the same. I missed you so much."

"Missed you more baby."

We all watched as Shade gave Boxer a drug that returned him to his normal, sad, pathetic self again.

"Jeremiah Boxer you are under arrest for multiple counts of animal abuse and crimes against nature." John says as Flash put a blanket on Boxer

"You can't do this." he shouts fearfully.

Enraged I pounce on Jeremiah and forcefully slap his face.

"Yeah we can you bastard." I growl flaring my claws and pointing them right at him. "I should kill you for what you've not only done to me but too many others. You ruined my life and pulled me apart over and over again and again, loving every moment of it. You killed my mother, my father, my siblings and Doctor Collins, my friends and family. But I will NEVER let you hurt my new one and just to show there's no hard feelings." I laugh as I cut the left side of Boxers face almost identical to the one on his right side.

"There. Now you've got a matching set maggot."

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" He asks looking confused.

"Cause you designed my to kill and I'm done killing besides you'd like nothing more than for me to kill you because that would just prove everything that you've said about me. That I am an animal, a monster, and a killing machine. But no, not anymore, I'm done killing for you. We're all done killing for you."

And with that I walked away without another word

"Cuff em boys." I say to the League. I then turn to the Alphas and I see them all looking over Pandora. I ran as fast as I could kneeling next to her.

"Please tell me she isn't….."

"Res I've tried but I can't wake her up I'm so sorry Res."

"It's ok Jammer." I say softy holding Ora in my arms. "It's not any of your faults ….it's mine."

For a few moments I only stare at her. Her beautiful face she hadn't aged a day since I saw her 16 years ago. I missed her most when I thought I would never see her again, but now I have seen her.

And now she's dead.

"I'm sorry." I say still holding her in my arms. "I should have tried to find you…I never should have left you, I'm sorry …..I should have stayed here with you and the others…And I'm sorry." I held her closer to me as I softly cried, my tears hitting the dry concrete under me. I could hear the alphas leaving to give me a moment alone with Ora.

I needed it.

"Why did you have to come out and save me?" I sob "Why couldn't you just stay in the cell? why couldn't you just let me fight my fights?"

"Because…I love you….you moron."

I hear Ora say touching my cheek. I didn't hesitate to kiss her when her lips locked onto my own, her kiss was just as I remembered it warm and soft. It made me happy as it once did so long ago, I didn't realize how much I missed it.

"You're…. alive? All this time I thought you were dead." She gasped a tear flowing down her cheek.

"It's alright Ora I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere this time I promise." I say as we embrace each other in our arms happy to be in each other presences once again.


	20. Marry Christmas

**_Star Labs Taos_**

**_(Three days after all the dogs were rescued by the league.)_**

**_Maycey's POV_**

It's been a great three days Rex and I have been helping all the dogs who were abducted by Boxer and his goons recover from their trauma. Laughing and playing with them while the League and the Team found the rest of the facilities around the world. Bringing more and more dogs in, helping all recover it was so much fun, taking care of all of them, only problem now is to find them good homes.

"Hey boys." Jackson calls "More dogs coming your way."

"Oh boy send em in." We cheer."

Before we can blink thousands of dogs of different breeds, shapes, sizes and colors come flooding in.

"Hey babe." Jazz our sister in-law greats Jackson

Jasmine Niemen now Jasmine Stewart, she married our older brother 3 years after the team met, they met during their internships at STAR labs their senior year of high school, Jazz lived with her sister Julie and her dad Anthony Niemen before she lived with Jackson they have two sons Roy and Anthony. Julie and Jazz lost their mother when they were small. We always loved Jazz and Julie they had to be the best sister and laws ever, and soon Kaldur was soon going to be our new brother in- law

"Hey Jazz."

"I don't think I've ever seen so much adorableness in one room before."

"I know right?" Julie squealed "They are all so CUTE!"

"How many are here now?" Asked Rex

"I'd say about 60." Replied Torin setting a few puppies on the ground.

"Does anyone know where Rescue is?"

"He's at Belle Rev taking care of something Mace."

**_Belle Rev_**

**_Rescues POV_**

"You'll have as much time to speak with him as you want Rescue."

"Thanks Mari." I smiles as the guards lead us down the hall to the Boxers cell. "But you guys didn't have to come."

"Sure we did." Says John. "Just in case Boxer starts to mess with ya just give us a holla."

"I'll keep that in mind." I laugh as I walk up to cell door

"If you need anything man just call."

"Thanks Stewart but I'll be fine." I say entering the cell.

"Good luck Res." Mari calls.

My spin tingles as the cell doors shut behind me. But I stand tall as I see Boxer sitting at the table hand cuffed to it. With only one light in the room, I walked over and sat in the chair at the table, we both say nothing at fist for awhile until I speak.

"I spared your life." I say not taking my eyes off of Boxer. "I didn't have to….but I did and do you know why?"

He says nothing he only stares at his handcuffed hands.

"I spared you because I didn't want to kill you. Yeah you created me, turned me into a dangerous animal, a monster but not every creation has to follow and obey his master. You made me but you ain't my master and I ain't your dog, I'm done obeying you. I'm done killing for your amusement. You controlled me for 3 years of my life but now I've made my first real choice then facing you. To spare your life because I was taught better than that. There ain't nothing like me in this whole world that's just how unique I am. Yeah you made other dogs talk and have similar physical attributes but that ain't why I'm unique. It's because of the choices I make and the action I take that make me special. I guess I should thank you for that, but that's all I'll thank you for…..you can come after me, hurt me, kill me but if you come after my friends, family or any other dogs. I'll be the one tracking you down and then I will kill you. Or just hurt you badly enough that you'd wish you were dead. Which reminds me that if what happened hadn't happened I never would have met my family so I guess that's 2 things I have to thank you for Boxy but that's al." I growl standing from the table.

"I'm not convinces that you killed my family, I know for a fact that they're out there somewhere and I'm going to find them." I smile as I start making my way to the door. "Oh and Boxy I love the new scar. Makes you look slightly less pathetic." I cackle as the doors slam behind me where I then see Mari and John waiting

"Well?" Mari asked for me. "How did it go?"

"I….I got a lot off my chest." I sigh.

"Glad to hear that." John grins proudly.

I pant happily as both of them scratch behind my ear.

"Come on boy lets go home."

**_STAR Labs Taos_**

**_Recognized Green Lantern B14, Vixen B25, Rescue C03_**

"Mom, dad!"

"Hey baby doll." John smiles hugging his daughter

"How's it go Res?"

"Pretty good Jack, got a lot off my chest and I feel so much lighter."

"Good man I'm ray happy for you."

"Thanks man."

"So are we."

I turn to my team walking through the door.

"Hey guys." I grin walking up to great all of them. "How are all of you?"

"Great" Chimed Zeus "They're taking real good care of us."

"Yeah it's great and all but now we just want some families of our own, ya know Res?"

"Yeah Core I know." I really did. The fighting was now over, now all they wanted to do now was have their own homes , have the love and respect that I do and that they deserve.

"Don't worry guys we're going to find you all homes I promise."

"We'll have to keep the uh…special features on the down low can't risk getting kicked out and…."

"No! No no no no." I say interrupting Zeus "No hiding who you really are, I did that once and I've learned to regret it. We're going to find you homes where you'll be loved for who you really are, no more hiding."

"But Rescue." began Ora. "Who is going to adopt talking dogs?"

"Yeah and without freaking out?" Added Jammer.

I pause for a moment thinking hard about this question, until I had the perfect solution.

"I have an idea but I'm going to have to ask a friend for permission first."

**_Secure_**

**_Rescues POV_**

"Just a few more steps Ora." I say guiding my blind folded girlfriend.

"Rescue honestly where are we? Where are you taking us?" She asks laughing at my game.

"Just trust me; you all are going to love this."

"If it's a giant prime rib I know I'll love It." laughed Hardcore.

"Sorry Core it ain't that man." I snicker slyly.

"Steak buffet?"

"Just take off your blind folds."

The Alphas do as told and all stand in amazement at what they see.

"Holy shit!" Zeus gasps

"Beautiful." Sighed Cleo

"Uh where are we?" Asked Z.A.T

"Welcome to Secure, home of the elemental Guardians." Said Chloe leading us into the royal palace. "And soon to be all of your new homes as well."

"No way!"

"Way Jammer."

"Rescue what did you do brother?"

"Well I thought that if Earth wasn't ready for talking dogs than maybe extraterrestrials are."

"You mean…. these people are aliens?"

"That's right Ora and proud ones too."

"That is amazing."

"And it will only get better." King Erin said entering the throne room.

"Hello uncle Erin." Chloe smiles hugging her uncle.

"Always a pleasure to see you Chloe, and you're friends."

"Thank you so much for allowing this uncle."

"Please it is my pleasure."

"Alphas I am pleased to present mu Uncle and the King of Secure King Erin Secure."

"King?" Z.A.T asked.

"My niece and her friends have told me all about your hardships and I cannot begin to imagine how hard it must have been for all of you. The trauma must have been horrible, but I pray that you all can all find peace of mind and begin a new life, here on Secure."

"Serious?" Cleo asked her brown eyes filled with tears.

"No more torture, no more experiments, pain, misery. I promise that here you all shall be respected and loved as you should be. And as for families I have a few Guardians who would love to take each of you in."

For what felt like forever the Alphas were completely silent they were unable to believe what they had just heard. I was so happy for all of them.

"You hear that guys? We're getting our own homes." Zeus cheered.

**_Secure Zeta tubes._**

"The rest of the dogs like us are being dropped off at homes all over Secure, and the ones who can't talk are being taken to adoption shelters all over Earth, the League will take care of that, make sure they find goo homes."

"If they could talk Rescue I am sure that they would say thank you." Explained Z.A.T.

"I'm just glad that you all found homes." I say. "I still can't believe what happened to Collins." I sigh unhappily thinking about what had happened to the good doctor. "Did anyone notify his family?"

"That's the strange thing." Z.A.T said confused. "I looked up Doc Collins online and it said that he was unmarried and had no children. Strange how Boxer threatened to kill his family when he had none."

That was strange, but then a thought came to me.

"You know what." I began "I bet that Collins saw us as his family we we're the ones who looked out for him and he looked out for us. We were Collins family and we didn't even know it."

"That does make scene Rescue." Pandora smiled.

"And will never forget him." Added Lucy

"You sure we can't change your mind on staying here with us?" Jammer questioned me crossing his arms.

"You guys have your new families, I have mine. It's just that their waiting for me back on Earth. "Hope you don't take it personally."

"Course not Res." Core said patting my shoulder. " You've got a good thing you don't want to give it up just yet, we can respect that man."

"Thanks guys."

"You will visit us wont you."

"As often as I can Ora."

"Good."

"Love your families' guys and everything will be just fine."

"Thank you Res for everything." Zeus grinned thankfully.

"Hey it was fun getting the old gang back together."

"Maybe we do it again?"

"I'd like that Cleo I really would."

"See ya Res, stay out of trouble."

"You first Core."

"See soon?"

"Yeah Cleo soon." I say. "Take care of them Z.A.T" Gripping his shoulder.

"I will I promise you."

"I'll miss you Rescue." Ora smiles taking her hands in mine.

"Hey you'll see me soon I promise Ora just hang in there besides you'll be too busy with your new family to miss you."

"That maybe, but I still love you." She said batting her eyes then kissing me, my arms around her waist.

"Take care Rescue."

"You too."

One by one the team enters the Zeta tube heading back to Earth until only the four Stewart kids and I remain.

"You know you could have gone with them if you wanted…Not that I wanted you to I'm just saying that you looked happy."

"What makes you think that I wasn't already happy girly?"

"I don't know it's just that they were your first family."

"Yeah my first dog family. But not human, you know when I was in there if I ever got out I thought that I would never trust humans again I thought that I would hate them for the rest of my life, nut that all changed when your dad saved my life, and when I met all of you."

"I promise you Rescue." Torin speaks as she hugs me. "That some day we will find yout family your real family your mom, dad and brothers and your sisters."

"Yeah we'll all help." Added the twins

"Thanks kids that means a lot to me, but for right now and for the rest of my life I will always consider you to be family."

**_16 years ago _**

**_Rescue's POV_**

**_Christmas day_**

**_Detroit_**

"Mommy, daddy wake up its Christmas." Torin squeals jumping on her parent's bed.

"Come on let's see what Santa brought." Said Jackson

"Aright Jack your mom and I are coming."

"Tory baby why don't you and your brother head downstairs and daddy and I will be down in a minute.

"Ok mommy, come on Jack. Come on Rescue its Christmas doggy."

I've never had a Christmas before, had no idea what it was all about, but I couldn't wait to find out. I raced the kids down the stairs and into the living room. Where I see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, a tree with millions of shimmering lights in them it was so amazing, and so many small boxes wrapped with pretty paper and bows, I've never seen anything like it.

"I barked happily as John and Mari came down the stairs.

"Good morning Rescue."

"Morning Mari." I whisper.

The three of us all walked into the living room where the kids are all waiting for us. I was so excited but a little nervous.

"Hey Johnny." I whisper nudging his leg "What do I do?" I ask shaking.

"Just be you." John laughs. "Oh kids how about you give Rescue his gift." He says handing the kids a long red box.

"Here you go doggy." Girl cheers.

"I gotcha man." John says unwrapping the gift and removes the content. An Army green collar with a circle tag with my name on it literally.

"Her ya go res." I stop shaking at John places the collar around my neck, it fit perfectly.

"There ya go buddy, perfect fit."

"Welcome to the family." Smiled Mari

We spent the rest of the day opening presents and just talking I even played outside with the kids in the snow it was my perfect first Christmas. I couldn't remember the last time I've had so much fun or if I ever had fun at al. This was my family, my new family, my home and I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. They were my last chance at happiness and I wasn't going to waste it. Maybe someday I'll find my real family, but for right now there's more for me here than there, so now I'm going to enjoy this.


	21. Happy Birthday

**_Rescue's POV_**

I spent the past three days alone in my room. I know that it wasn't the best idea after everything that's been going on I just really needed some alone time. Try to wrap my head around everything that had happened, I spent most of that time looking through my old medical files the ones I kept after I was released from the hospital 16 years ago. I flipped through the old pages so many times it hurt me inside and out.

Why did the world have to be so mean? And the people in it had to be just as bad maybe even worse. While I sat in my room I played the Cage the Elephants CD it was helping ease my rage. I was in deep mourning, not only for myself but people and friends that I've lost. I cried, I yelled, I broke things but I finally got it out. I got up from my bed and stood in front of the long, tall mirror on the side of my wall.

Heh I forgot how much I would bang up this mirror. Claw marks and cracked edges all over it. Surprised it's still held together all this time. I stared at my sad refection looking at me from head to toe not liking what I saw. I sighed as I traced the X shaped scar on my chest over my heart; I closed my eyes and instantly remembered how I got it. Multiple injuries on my heart from the fights somehow were able to save me don't know how, and honestly I didn't want to know. I moved to my bedside table and picked up the picture frame standing next to my bed. An old photo of me and the Alphas, I wondered how they all were doing alright with their new families. Hoping that all was right with the world, I set the picture back down and retook my seat on my bed, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Res." I hear Torin call opening the door

"Hey guys come on in."

"Are you o man?" Jack asked as he his brothers and sister walk in.

"Yeah I'm fine Jack, I'm just….uh looking at the same old memories." I sigh showing them the medical file, while the twins shifted through the rest of the old photos, X-rays, cat scans, police reports, arrest reports, hand cuffs, wanted posters and maps. Parts of my past that I wasn't proud of, but it was all in the past.

"We haven't seen you for three days we just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Torn says wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah sorry about that kids I just needed some alone time."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Res. We're just happy that you're alright."

Thanks girly." I light smile "I really do appreciate al that you guys have done for me I mean that."

"We do what we do cause we love you Res."

"Aw come here you crazy kids." I laugh pulling them all into a tight group hug.

"Hey…..we have something for ya." Torin said putting a nicely wrapped gift on my ap. "It's the gift that the whole family picked out for your birthday. We were going to give it to you sooner but with everything that was going on…..well….Ya know."

"Thanks guys I mean it."

"We'll let you open it but promise that you'll get dressed and come down stairs when you're done."

"Yeah I promise, but uh why?"

"You'll see." They smile suspiciously

I watch as they eave shutting the door behind them and I was alone again. I stare down at the green box with the white bow just admiring it for a while. I finally decided to rip the paper off, undo the bow, remove the tissue and love what I see.

A picture frame with a photo of me, Torin, Jackson, Mari, John, Maycey and Rex all together, I began to tear up when I read what was on the top of the frame.

"Who rescued who?"

I tear up even more as I read the card inside.

_"Dear Rescue. Most people have hamsters, rabbits, birds even goldfish. But you are the ruler of them all and we wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. When we laughed you laughed, when we cried you cried with us and whipped away our tears. You made us want to be good people, you helped inspire us to be who we are, and you inspire us all. And when our family was going through the hardest moments in our lives when a part of our family was abducted 10 years ago you never game up on us, so the question is who rescued who again?__So we thank you Rescue for saving us." _

_With love-_

_Mari, John, Jackson, Torin, Maycey and Res._

It was no official. I am no good for the Stewart family, I don't deserve them. I was about to get dressed when I noticed something in the bottom of the box. Another CD written on it said.

"Rescues anthem."

I moved over to my stereo and popped in the disk and waited for the song to play.

_I wanna start by letting you know this  
Because of you my life has a purpose  
You helped me be who I am today  
I see myself in every word you say  
Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me trapped in a world  
Where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

_I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life._

As I listened to the song I couldn't help but remember not only my pain, but also my friends and family how much they all loved me and that's when I realized that they didn't just save my life, I also saved theirs. Many parts of the song were so true and reflected me. It was perfect and beautiful. It was smart to call it my anthem. Those kids did save my life and I will never ever stop saving theirs that was a promise. As the song ended I noticed that it played in a loop repeating the same song and I loved it. After listening to it a few more times I decided to get dressed. I tightened me belt on my pants and buckle my green vest, no sleeves, my necklace and collar around my neck. And heading down stairs with a huge smile on my face humming the tune of the song

_I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song….. saved my….life._

I instantly freeze in my tracks once I see the huge crowed of people in the living room. They were all smiling at me, I slowly walk in to see the League, the team and the Alphas all standing here, just standing there staring at me like I was to them. No one says anything until the Fam walks up to me.

"Happy birthday Rescue." They all cheer hugging me.

"What? …what is all of this?" I ask looking so confused.

"Well since we all weren't able to celebrate your birthday at home because of the….well."

"It's cool Rex I get it man." I smiled at the kids

"So we called a few friends over to celebrate."

"Did you like your gift?"

"Like it? I loved it, it's perfect."

"So glad to hear it, welcome home Res." Says Tory

I was home. And I couldn't be happier, the party was amazing. Talking to everyone was a little awkward at first but I eventually came around it was nice that I could teach Pandora to dance. The fam didn't have to throw me a party but I got a few tennis balls and some new dog toys out of it. And it was the best birthday I ever had.

It took me 16 years but I finally faced my inner demons and won. And in case they ever tried to get out again id have my friends and family to help me fight them again.

**_(Hope you all enjoyed the movie will be poster soon too.)_**


End file.
